Red Rain
by Trixy BuenaSuerte
Summary: After a mission gone sideways and a botched interrogation, a group of of nine assassins find themselves pulled into a world kept secret from humans. They learn of Hollows, Souls, and Death Gods as they're thrown into a war, centuries into the making. (Full Summary Inside) (Major Original Characters)
1. Preface

**Full Summary:**

The Agency, an American run operation that works overtime in their attempts to save the world from bad guys. The Assassin Sector, a group of highly trained killers that stumble upon knowledge kept from humans.

Nothing is ever as it seems. The Assassins know this from firsthand experience. However, it isn't until they learn that their world is actually composed of three different Realms that they realize the depth of that statement.

After a mission gone sideways and a botched up interrogation, they find themselves pulled into a world kept secret from humans. They learn of Hollows and Souls and Death Gods as they're thrown into a secret war, centuries in the making.

 _She doesn't remember much before the wolves and the woods. She was just a lost girl struggling to survive. Until she's picked up by a group with less than pure intentions. Taking her in, they introduced her to a life of death and destruction. With them, she learns to fight, learns to kill, completely unaware of the war brewing in the horizon._

 _A war centered completely on her._

 _In a world where nothing is as it seems, one nameless girl struggles to find out who she is. What she stumbles upon turns out to be more than she expects._

* * *

 **Preface**

Our story takes place in a strange desert world. A world forever stuck in the hours of darkness. In this world monsters thrive. Dark, sinister, soulless creatures that hide in the shadows and prosper off the chaos they create.

However, despite all this, a castle stands.

Las Noches.

A white looming building guarded by a spell that chases the darkness away and keeps the monsters at bay. A spell that casts light and forces the creatures back into the darkness.

In this castle, in one of its bright white rooms, there's a heavy tension in the air.

A silence as pregnant as any, while The Great Lord of Las Noches stands before his men. His eyes roam over them from head to toe—mentally assessing and cataloguing any and all flaws—as they stand to attention.

Well, not so much a stand.

They're scattered across the room.

Some sitting, some standing.

They're distracted and The Lord can't really blame them as his eyes flick over to the figure that sits above an oddly placed pillar, almost out of sight. On a normal day, their attention is easily snatched. It's captured by whatever shiny object is dangled in front of them but today their lack of attention is damn near ridiculous.

This is all because one of his strongest soldiers has fallen out of favor.

The Lord's eyes aren't the only ones on the figure. Many eyes continue to snap towards the man above the pillar and The Lord can't help but smirk. The man has become an example. A reason for the others not to disobey. Even though it's left him one man down, it's created the perfect reminder.

There are consequences for disobedience.

Still The Lord is well aware that his men's attention span leaves something to be desired but he ignores it for the most part. Well, really, it's his pride that makes him turn a blind eye because what kind of Lord can't hold his men's undivided attention?

He'd rather pretend that it isn't so and that is a habit you will soon learn he cannot break.

The Lord sighs, long and heavy, as he returns to watching his other men. He's patiently waiting for them to remember he's called them together for a reason. That reason being a bandaged figure currently kneeling in the middle of the room.

A new recruit, a new fighter, a new pawn.

The longer he has to wait, the more he wonders why he's keeping them around. Logically, he knows it's because he wouldn't have an army worth squat if he gave into his urges to just end them all. It's bad enough he's already lost one.

One he's going to make damn sure to get back into tip-top shape as quickly as possible.

War is looming the horizon and it's all hands on deck at this point. Therefore, even if it might irritate him to the ends of the earth to see them chatter amongst themselves when there's more important matters to attend to, he lets them.

They need to get the shock of losing one of their strongest fighters out of their systems as quick as possible.

Its kind of comical, really, because it's seems that they're only just realizing that he can and _will_ cut them down if the situation calls for it.

I'm pretty sure you can now see that this Lord is not the most loving Lord, but what he lacks in gratitude towards his loyal men he makes up for in…well, actually, he doesn't make up for it….

Awkward….

Anyways back to the story.

Once he feels that the chattering has really gone on for too long The Lord steps towards the kneeling recruit. All eyes snap to him as he moves and he doesn't even attempt to hide his smirk. He moves silently, leisurely but with every step, he sends out pulses of Reiryoku—of spiritual power—strong enough to crush his men if he wishes.

It draws his men's attention easily enough and he almost sneers when he spots someone of his weaker men's legs tremble as they struggle to stay standing under his Reiatsu—spiritual pressure.

There are ten in total—not counting the kneeling recruit and the incapacitated man. Each one is stronger than the next but no matter their strength, they all struggle to remain standing. It's only once he hears one clatter to the ground that he stops and mostly because, by then, he's reached the recruit.

He doesn't even bother to see who's fallen. Instead, he gives the recruit his full attention and gets to work.

He does what only he can do.

The recruit before him is nothing more than a monster. One of the many demons that roam this land. A distorted creature that's only desire is to eat and kill and take. All it wants are the souls of the living to replace the one it has lost. It's only the bandages wound tightly around him that keep him from breaking free and wreaking havoc.

All his men were once like this. They were all mindless beings aiming for nothing more than to kill and he'd taken his power and made them more. He gave them back their minds, their thoughts, their senses. He'd given them back a little fragment of their souls.

Therefore, as he works to bring this creature back to himself, he ignores the little voice in that back of his head that tells him that this is all he'll ever be able to give them back. They still thirst for blood. They still yearn to cause chaos. It's only the threat of punishment that keeps them from doing it.

From ripping into each other and bathing in the blood.

 _They'll never be more._

He ignores the voice as he continues to work, uncaring of the bloodthirsty eyes trained on him from all directions. He can end them all before they can so much as take a step towards him. Therefore, maybe it's because of the voice that taunts his every thought that he doesn't realize that his men worship him.

They admire him. Love him. They'd lay down their lives for him. Even though they may never be as they once were before their deaths—simple souls with simple desires—they're already so much _more_. The can think. They can dream and, while their desire to kill and maim is still there, it can be easily ignored.

Their Lord may rule with an iron fist but they can't complain because he's already given them more than they could ever hope for. He gave them back their souls—fragmented or not. He gave them back themselves and they'd gladly die again for him.

They watch their Lord as he once again brings back a lost soul. As they watch him welcome back another soul, their gratitude grows.

Not many— _No one_ ever did this for their kind before.

Smoke envelopes the recruit, glass shatters, a name is uttered, and they welcome another soul back.

There is something magical about it. About watching a soul struggle to remember itself. It's some kind of wonderful to see eyes widen as coherent thoughts return, as something other than _'kill, kill, kill,'_ runs through the mind and they all watch, entranced, as the soul remembers.

The new recruit is all strength hidden behind a baby face. A fierce protectiveness races through each and every one of them at the thought of sending him off to fight. Because he will fight. All hands on deck means everyone to arms. Therefore, no matter how much they want to hide him away from the horrors of war, they know they can't because they need him.

Especially since this whole war is about him. It is about each and every one of them. The guardians of the souls, the Gods of Death, will soon come knocking at their doors to end them because—even though their Lord has given them back as much of their souls as he can—they are considered an abomination. Monsters, demons, and the Guardians desire to end them.

The Lord steps away from the recruit as soon as the transformation is complete. He makes sure to put a great distance between himself and the recruit as his men converge on him. He watches as they welcome him into his army and more.

His strongest goes first. He's a brunette that goes by Coyote Starrk. A tall, muscular, yet lean man and the Lord makes sure to keep a close eye on Starrk as he sizes up the new recruit. Starrk's making sure he won't be surpassed and once he's satisfied that the new recruit isn't a threat, he grabs the recruit and scents him.

It's an animalistic urge. All of this is.

It comes from the monster still in each and every one of them. There's nothing The Lord can do as Starrk pulls back and hands the recruit to the next in line.

Barragan Lousienbairn is an elderly looking man who simply adds his scent to Starrk's and hands off the recruit to his third strongest, Tier Harribel. They're the ones in charge when it comes to the monsters inside them. The hierarchy begins with them and, after Harribel finishes scenting the recruit, he's handed off to the others and that's that.

He's not just part of the Lord's army. Now he's part of his men's army. He is part of their monsters' pack.

The rest move into action then.

Ulquiorra Cifer, his fourth strongest, takes command. He gives orders to the others. Orders that are obeyed without any whining and The Lord watches in fascination. The ferocity in which they care for new recruits never ceases to surprise him. On any other day, they'd fight and yell and whine and ignore any commands coming from Ulquiorra but now they move with surprising efficiency.

They dress and comfort the recruit as the memories—if any—returns. The recruit struggles to relearn how to speak and walk on two legs and just who he is. Nothing matters to them in this moment other than the recruit and The Lord will let them carry on until the recruit can do more than whimper in fear.

However, it is with a small amount of concern that he realizes that it is taking far longer than it should.

An hour has gone by and yet the recruit has done nothing more than mutter his name. Carefully, The Lord approaches the group, mindful of the fact that his men's monster are in command at the moment. Once he reaches the recruit, he lets his Reiryoku swell. He passed it over and _in_ the recruit.

 _Searching, checking, assessing._

He checks him over from head to toe. The recruit is as strong as he knew he would be but, as he continues to pass his Reiryoku through the lean body, he catches something that had been missed.

 _Brain Damage._

The recruit is useless.

"Fuck."


	2. Ch 1

**Chapter 1**

"What happened?"

The voice is loud, demanding, as several pairs of feet race down the corridor. They leave a trail of blood behind them. No one stops to answer. They're too panicked and worried to focus on anything other than getting to the infirmary. Curses leave every single one of them as they rush down the halls, bringing more and more attention to themselves.

So by the time they actually reach the infirmary there's a crowd behind them. Once again, they pay the crowd no mind as they lift the limp, bloody body onto an empty table.

"Get an IV going," a redhead orders to no one in particular as she stands from her desk. Years of working as the emergency physician helps her keep calm as she moves to disinfect her hands and don some gloves. "I'll stop the bleeding."

This is a usual occurrence in their line of work, after all.

Several people rush to comply but it's another redhead that reaches the medical equipment first. She pulls the necessary supplies out and busies herself with finding a vein while the physician cleans the wound.

"Eloise," the physician calls, looking up from her work momentarily to search for the purple-haired girl. She finds her huddle with the others in the doorway, wide-eyed and curious, and beckons her forward with bloody fingers. While injuries are a normal occurrence and happen almost every day, the staring never stops. "Can you bring me a bag of Ceci-Anne's blood type?"

The girl nods and rushes down the hall for the blood without any more prompting. The others that have gathered at the commotion continue to watch as she works over the unconscious figure. They're silent as they try to figure out what's happened. The amount of blood they can see spill worries them.

That Ceci-Anne's being injured severely enough to need a blood transfusion also confuses them. No one's ever been able to get close enough to injure archer and that someone finally has, has them all shifting nervously.

Ceci-Anne's the best at what she does, having trained for hours on end to hone her skills. The fact that she lacked a key sense needed to master the bow had not stopped her. She'd continued on, overcame her disabilities, and mastered her other senses. She had trained herself to listen, to hear, to use her other senses to make up for her lack of sight.

No, her lack of vision had not stopped her from being one of the best—if not _the best_ —archer ever to work with them.

Therefore, the question is, _'What happened?'_

No one asks the question as they watch the physician and her helpers work. They don't want to distract them as they work to save Ceci-Anne's life. Thus, it's not until all's calmed down and Ceci-Anne's out of danger—stitched up and bandaged—that anyone feels it is the right time to ask what had attacked her.

By then everyone's been gathered into a meeting room. Well, all the essential personal at least.

"I don't know what it was," the man that helped carried her in whispers. He's sitting on a hard plastic chair—slumped over, really. His elbows are his knees as he rests his chin on his intertwined hands. Blood still stains his iron armor in various spots and it's with a small amount of apprehension that he notes that he might never get the blood completely off. "I didn't even _see_ what hit her."

"What do you mean, Duncan?" Eloise asks cautiously, hands fisting and unfisting the skirt of her dress as she waits for the man to answer. Whatever can sneak up on Ceci-Anne and land such a terrible hit must have been huge and strong and it has them all worried.

"Everything was going as planned," Duncan mutters, still a little dazed as he looks down at his blood stained hands. "We hand the files and the target was dead. Tilly and I were heading to the rally point but…."

He can still see it. He can still see the blood gushing out from underneath his hands no matter how hard he presses down on the wound. Can still hear the sound of gunfire going on around them as Tilly desperately tries to hold the enemy back while he radios the base.

Every time he blinks, he sees it.

 _'Shit, shit, shit, Evac! We need immediate Evac!'_

"But?" a short woman prompts when he trails off. She stands when everyone else sits in carefully lined seats. In that moment, she's embodies the very figure of authority. She looks like a leader and Duncan doesn't make her wait too long for him to finish his story.

"She was in our sights, just standing there one second," he continues and his gaze flickers to where Tilly sits, slumped against the wall on the floor. Where she'd collapsed the moment she'd been let go after being dragged into the meeting room for debriefing. Her head is buried in her arms which rest on her knees. She's still drenched in Ceci-Anne's blood. It soaks her clothes, stains her skin. She's as shaken as he is, if not more because she hasn't even made an effort to clean up. "Then, the next, she was on the floor."

He knows the others will doubt his words. No one will believe that someone made it to Ceci and was gone fast enough for him to miss. Therefore, he desperately needs Tilly to collaborate his story but the girl won't speak.

 _Hell, they're not even sure she can._

The girl's been mute since the day they found her.

"Just like that?" Eloise asks, doubt written all over her face but all Duncan can do is give her a helpless shrug.

He saw what he saw. Which was nothing at all. He didn't see what hit her. If the wound stretching from her shoulder to her hip hadn't been there he would have figured she'd been shot. Honestly, when she'd first hit the ground, that had been his initial assumption. They were being chased by armed security after all. Until he'd seen _all that blood._

"I didn't see it," he reaffirms as he turns his gaze back to the short woman standing in front of them. If he needs anyone to believe him, it's her. She's the boss, after all. Therefore, he looks her straight in the eyes as he speaks, "I don't know what hit her, Leah."

Leah believes him. He's been working for her long enough now that he has her complete trust. So, she gives him a firm nod and motions him towards the door.

"It's fine, Agent," she tells him and pats his armored shoulder comfortingly. "We'll figure it out when Ceci-Anne wakes. For now, why don't you get cleaned up? You've had a long day."

Duncan doesn't need any more prompting than that. He understands a dismal when he hears one. As does everyone else. The room empties out after Leah's words, leaving only Tilly—who still can't bring herself to move—Leah, and the physician behind.

Leah spares the traumatized girl a quick glance while deciding what the best course of action to calm her would be before a vibration coming from her pocket pulls her attention away.

"Shit, Dr. Day," Leah calls the physician as she pulls her communicator out and reads the flurry of incoming messages. "Take care of Matilda, will you? I need to make a call."

"Is everything okay?" Dr. Day, blood free and spotless, asks as she watches Leah head towards the door, phone pressed to her ear.

"The clients are extremely upset with the amount of blood spilt."

It's the only answer the doctor gets but she understands the importance of keeping the clients happy. She doesn't hold it against Leah as she rushes to comfort the client. Instead, she turns her attention to where Tilly still sits slumped on the floor.

"Come on then, up you go," she mutters quietly as she helps the girl to her feet. It rubs her the wrong way that the girl is as shaken as she is. Young as she may look, the girl's been here longer than her or even most of the Senior Agents. She really shouldn't be this shocked over a wounded agent. Especially when Tilly has seen so many other agents die during her time here. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She helps the girl to her room, glaring away many curious trainees as they peer after them. Once there, she sits the girl on her bed and rummages through her drawers for a comfortable pair of shorts and a boy's tee.

"Put these on while I grab some wet wipes," she tells the girl as she places the clothes next to her on the bed and heads to the bathroom. She takes her time searching for wet wipes and decides to fill up a cup with water while she's there.

She hates moments like this. She hates when an agent is too shaken up to do nothing more than sit there and stare into space. Therefore, it's with no remorse that she drops two tablets into the cup and watches them dissolve. They'll help calm Tilly down, after all.

After the cup is empty and Tilly's as clean as she's going to get without a shower, Dr. Day leaves her be. She returns to her infirmary to check on her patients.

Tilly, for her part, curls up on her bed and desperately tries to make sense of what she saw. What had actually managed to get to Ceci-Anne before any of them could bring it down. Because it just isn't logical. What makes it worse is that Duncan didn't see it. He didn't see the huge, deformed... _thing_ appear out of nowhere and attack.

It had been big and ghoulish and _looked right at her._

Stared her straight in the eyes and would have come after her if it wasn't for _him._ A flash of sliver and white and then the creature had exploded. Turned into dust just as quickly as it had appeared while the man turned pale, blue eyes her way and _smiled._

 _'Wells, if it_ _ain't_ _da princess.'_

A nasty, evil thing that had sent chills down her spine and she swears she's seen before. Before the darkness and confusion and endless years spent alone.

She's seen the smile and those pale, blue eyes before, when she was, when she was….

 _When she was what?_

She can't remember. She can't remember anything before the wolves and the woods.

Before waking up one day in the middle of nowhere and not knowing her own name. The wolves had found her then. Lost in the woods and struggling to survive, they had come for her. They had taken her in, care for her until Leah had found her some countless years later.

It's how her life in The Agency started.

Leah had brought her in as a trainee. She had been younger and more inexperienced then any before her but she worked her way up the ranks with her own blood, sweat, and tears. She's the best they have now—a trained, bloodthirsty killer and gifted strategist that's done it all.

She's been drenched in blood and guts before. She's been knees deep in sewage and up shit's creek without a paddle. She's survived more years and missions than any agent before her. She's killed more people than anyone in The Agency ever has. It's why she's Second In Command now. Why she's surpassed Ceci-Anne—the pervious SIC—and yet, all it takes to shake her to the core is something from _before._

 _From before she can even remember._

Her communicator chiming from her bedside table brings her out of her thoughts and she reaches for it blindingly. A message shines on the screen and she opens it warily because it's not from anyone in her contact lists. It's an unfamiliar number and, after the day she's had, it puts her on edge.

 _'I have a job for you, Princess.'_

— _I_

~o0o~

"She's fine. Dr. Day has her stabilized."

A voice coming from the doorway pulls Duncan out of his thoughts. He looks up from where he's scrubbing furiously at his armor to see a lioness—pale, golden fur and red mane—saunter into his room. She walks to his bed with deadly grace and leaps unto it without as sound.

"Don't you trust Dr. Day?" the lioness asks as she sprawls on his bed, tail flickering lazily as she watches Duncan goes back to scrubbing his armor.

"Of course I do, Ariel," he whispers but doesn't stop his scrubbing. He used to wear the bloodstains with pride. Paraded around with them on display as a show of his strength and superiority but now it's stain with the blood of his comrade.

It's stained with the blood of someone he's failed to protect.

 _It's stained with_ _the evidence of_ _his failure._

They sit in silence for a long while then. Ariel lounges on the bed and Duncan desperately tries to clean his armor. Ariel watches him, of course, predatory gaze locked onto the ashamed man. She watches as he works himself to the bone trying to get rid of the blood. His muscles are straining by the time she lets out a frustrated huff.

She leaps off the bed then. Shifting skins with practiced ease, she lands quietly on human feet. She trades fur and claws and sharp teeth for baby soft skin and human hands just so she can wrap them around the man's raw hands and gently draw the brush from them.

"You didn't see it," she tells him softly as she tugs him to the bed and pushes him to sit down on it. "So you couldn't stop it," she says to him as she draws the man into her arms and cradles his head against her bare breast. "It's not your fault."

"I was supposed to protect them," he whispers as he buries his head in her shoulders and warps his arms around her naked waist. "I failed them."

"You can't protect someone from what you can't see," she soothes him, running her hand through his hair and shushing him kindly.

"You believe me?"

"You have no reason to lie," she tells him and nuzzles his cheek when he looks up at her in shock. There are unshed tears in his eyes and Ariel wipes them away gently as she coos at him, "Therefore I will take your every word as truth unless proven otherwise."

She stares down at him then, a fond smile on her lips and kindness in her eyes. Those green eyes are filled with so much love and adoration. The same amount she always looks at him with when no one's around, and it never ceases to surprise him.

Like he can do no wrong. Like he can save the world with his own two hands.

So, he can't stop the words that spill out of his mouth.

"Run away with me."

"And go where?" she asks, an indulgent smile on her lips even as she pulls out of his arms. She dresses then and he watches as she pulls on the most amount of clothing she's willing to wear. Which isn't much at all.

It could only be considered lingerie at best, blocking no more than the vital areas from view.

It's the animal in her, she had told him once. The clothing feels suffocating to it and she'd walk around naked if it weren't against the dress code.

"We'll travel the world," he tells her as he pulls her back into his arm and holds her close. "See London and Paris and Rome."

"And when The Agency hunts us down?" she asks, smile still in place even though Duncan can see the fire in her eyes. "When Leah comes after us for defecting, what then?"

"We run."

"See that's the thing, Duncan," Ariel says as she rips herself from his arms and heads towards the door. Duncan can see her skin ripple as she walks away. He can see the animal trying to force its way out as her anger increases. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life running."

"You'd rather spend it hiding?" he asks, stopping her with a hand on her arm. She tenses under his grip. Patches of golden fur appear on her skin, but Duncan keeps his hold. "You'd rather spend the rest of our lives pretending we hate each other?"

She doesn't answer him.

"How long until The Agency finds out anyways?" he continues to question and fights hard to keep his voice steady when she doesn't turn to look at him. "What will we do when The Agency finds out we've been breaking the rules?"


	3. Ch 2

**Chapter 2**

"You…you didn't see it?"

Ceci-Anne looks at Duncan in shock. Well, she sounds shocked. If she actually looks it, Duncan can't tell because of her customary black bandages covering the top half of her face. They block her milky, unseeing eyes, from view.

"No, I didn't," he admits while he nervously cracks his knuckles together. He avoids looking at her as he sits on the edge of her cot. The shame and guilt are back tenfold as he watches Ceci-Anne struggle to breathe through the pain.

It's good to see her up though. Instead of passed out or in a medically induced coma.

"What did you see?"

"I saw…," Ceci-Anne trails off, unsure as she tries to remember what happened but the images she recalls don't make any sense to her. That and she doesn't _see_ as a normal people see either. It makes putting what she _saw_ into words that much more difficult. "What did Matilda see?"

"She's not saying," Duncan tells her as he runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "She's not signing it or writing it either. No matter how hard Leah's been trying to get her to do it. She's all but threatened to demote her but Tilly isn't talking."

"Why?"

"I…I don't know," Duncan admits quietly. Silence settles over them for a bit. An uncomfortable, tense one that has Ceci-Anne shifting uncomfortably and then grimacing in pain. "I—"

Duncan's communicator ringing—a loud blaring thing that has him on edge instantly—cuts him off. He gives Ceci-Anne an apologetic look as he pulls the communicator from his pocket. The moment he sees the screen on his communicator flashing red and blue, he launches into action. With a curse, he pushes himself off the cot and rushes to pull on his iron helmet and gloves.

The blue and red only means one thing.

The base is being infiltrated.

Ceci-Anne curses along with him and painfully gets to her feet as Duncan hands her weapons to her. Once her bow and quiver are strapped to her back, Duncan crouches down with his back to Ceci-Anne and motions for her to get on.

"We have to hurry," he tells her when she pauses. "The base will detonate in thirty minutes."

She climbs on his back after that and together they make their way down the halls full of scrambling agents. They reach the parking structures without incident, though. They find it full of agents rushing to get everything loaded up as quickly as possible.

It's not an uncommon occurrence in their line of work—leaving behind a base in a hurry. Hell, it's more or less expect and there's an almost organized chaos to it. They take only what they can and leave everything expendable behind.

The trainees go first. They're the easiest to spook and cause utter chaos. Therefore, they're loaded up into buses by the handful. Then, they're ship off to a pre-determined destination through a network of underground tunnels to get them out from under foot.

Lowly agents go next and so on and so on until only the Senior Agents are left. By then there's only ten minutes on the clock to get as far away as they can. Duncan takes a moment to get Ceci-Anne loaded on the last available truck before he searches for _her_ as discreetly as he can.

He finds Ariel sending off last of the buses and trucks and trailers. She stands nude as the day she was born. Obviously, she hadn't gotten the chance to pull on clothes before shifting and Duncan doesn't stop to think as he rushes towards her and drapes his red cape over her nude form.

"Wouldn't want you to catch a cold," he sneers at her, keeping up with their act even though speaking to her like that hurts. He turns back to the truck and climbs in before she can response.

"Didn't know you cared," she sneers after him and waves the last trailer down the tunnels. Once there's only one truck left—the one they'll be riding in—she follows him towards it.

"Oh, I don't," he reassures her as he settles into the back seat. Ariel sits next to him, wrapped in his cape and he sends her a wink. "But if one of us gets sick then we all get sick and I'm sure Dr. Day would want to avoid that."

"Who's sick?" Dr. Day questions as she climbs into the truck. She's instantly in doctor mode as she scans everyone for so much as a sniffle. Ariel tucks the cape around her at the sight of it. She's desperate to avoid another lecture on how ' _nudity is dangerous for the body_ _because of the lack of protection_ _it offers against_ _the elements'_.

"Ignore him," Eloise says as she peers over her seat at Ariel. "Here, I figured you'd forget to grab something to wear, so I grabbed this on my way past your room," she says as she tosses her a soft, green, baby doll. "I know you think it's too much cloth but it's the best I could do."

"It'll do," Ariel tells her as she parts the cloak without shame and slips the lingerie on. "Thanks Eloise."

"Don't mention it," she tells Ariel and goes back to her seat just as the last of the Senior Agents climb onto the truck and they pull away.

And so they once again leave a base behind.

The eruptions of the explosives are ignored as they pull away.

~o0o~

"I hate moving!" Eloise yells as she lifts yet another heavy box from the back of yet another trailer and carries it to the lift. It's never ending, each and every time. She's about ready to throw her hands up in the air and call it quits.

"It's the last trailer, Eloise," a blonde boy says with a chuckle as he takes the box from her and carries it into their temporary base. It's a simple warehouse really—a large open space where they're all crammed into cots until further notice.

"You said that about the last one," she yells after him and he chuckles as he carries the box to the appropriate section.

Trainees and office personal rush about as they set up the temporary base and he has to dodge more than one as they threaten to crash into him. The organized chaos is still going strong but on a more composed level now that there's no immediate threat.

"Where is it? Where is it?

The panic voice draws the boy's attention. He pauses briefly to watch a black-hair Senior Agent shuffle through boxes frantically. He stands in the section where the box the boy carries belongs so he moves towards him.

"What are you looking for, Takumi?" he asks as he places the box near the rest. He leans on it as he watches the agent continue to search through the boxes.

"Ah, Humbert!" Takumi calls, moving towards him the second his eyes land on the new box. He shoves Humbert off it without another word and paws through it. "I can't find the data pad with all the software upgrades I was working on. Leah will kill me if it got left behind."

"No she won't," Humbert say with a laugh, though it cuts off when Takumi gives him a doubtful look. "There's a few more boxes left to be unloaded, maybe it's in one of those."

"Let me know."

Humbert takes his leave after that and makes his way back to the trailer to find it empty. The others have finished unloading it and now Eloise sits slumped on the floor.

"It's done," she groans as Humbert sits down heavily next to her. "It's finally done. Everything's unloaded."

"For now," he mutters as he scans the crowd of agents still organizing and unpacking the many boxes. There's already a medical section set up in the far corner of the warehouse and Leah's got her control center up and running on the opposite end. "You know we'll be doing this all over again when they find us a new home base, right?"

"I hate moving," Eloise whispers and Humbert can hear the double meaning in her words. He understands that she doesn't just mean switching bases. He's been through it too so he knows exactly what she means.

Knows that she talking about before.

Before The Agency chose them and took them in. Back when moving meant stuffing all your belongings into garbage bag and waiting for the social workers on the doorstep because your _'family'_ no longer wants you. Because your novelty's worn off and now you're the annoying kid they can't wait to get rid of.

"Me too," he whispers quietly, eyes on his sneakers. They're new, clean—a pair of _Jordan's_. Back then, he could never imagine owning a pair as new and expensive as these but now he does and it's all because The Agency chose _him._

Because Leah had walked into the orphanage and saw him as something other than a loser kid without a home. She'd taken him in that day, along with Eloise. He doesn't know where they'd be without her—probably still moving from home to home but now? Now, they're Senior Agents in The Agency and can have anything they want.

 _He owns an Aston Martin One-77, for heaven sakes—a red one that goes_ _from_ _0 to 60 in 3.5 seconds—and he's only seventeen._

"But it's part of the job," he tells her as he stands. There's still so much to do, picking a cot to sleep among them. So he pulls her to her feet and begins dragging her back into the chaos. "Now come on we still have to set up the lab and grab a place to sleep before all the good cots are taken."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Eloise mutters as she lets herself be drag along. She can already imagine the stack of boxes she'll have to unpack and all the cracked beakers she might have to throw away. "Has Leah said where she wants me set up?"

"As far away from everyone as you can, witch!" someone mocks as they pass by a group of trainee. Eloise doesn't stop to think or even look as she throws a knife their way.

They're trained killers after all. Thus, they don't turn to see how much damage the knife causes as they continue towards the control center.

The trainee's yells of pain follow them and they can't keep the smirks off their faces.

"Names! I want names!"

The scene they come upon in Leah's control center doesn't make them so much as pause. Wet, sticky blood covers the floor and the walls. A bit of it even smears the various computers. A limp body sits on a chair in the middle, tied and bound. Duncan stands over the body, knuckles bloody.

The other Senior Agents stand around the control center, watching the scene with pitying looks. The man's defiant to the end it seems. He's the only one they actually managed to capture—the very one that tripped the alarm—before they'd abandoned the base.

"Just save yourself the pain, man," Duncan whispers as he pauses to wipe his hands on an already blood soaked towel. "Just tell her what she wants to know, 'cause I don't want to keep doing this to you but I will," he tells him and the man lets out a pitiful whine from blood-smeared lips.

"Who sent you?"

Leah's voice rings around the room like a whip, demanding and angry. It promises more pain if she doesn't get an answer soon. Eloise rolls her eyes at the man's refusal to submit to the inevitable while Humbert throws him a kind, pitying smile.

"It'll be easier if you just talk," Humbert tells him when the man turns bloodshot eyes his way. He makes his way towards the man carefully, avoiding the deeper pools of blood so he won't slip or dirty the coattails of his uniform. "Just say it and we'll end it all. No more pain, no fear of retaliation. We'll make it all go away," he promises as he gets down to eye level with the bound man.

"What do you know," the man sneers . Humbert only just manages to dodges the wad of blood spat at his face. "You're just a kid."

Humbert's kind smile doesn't change. Doesn't deepen or lessens even as he stabs a knife straight through the man's thigh. The man's yell echoes around the warehouse as Humbert twists the knife playfully.

No one pauses or stops at sound of it.

"I may be a kid," he says, smile finally shifting into a full-blown smirk. "But I'll be the one to gut you if you don't tell us who sent you soon," he threatens, still twisting the knife and the man's yells turn to pitiful screams. "And make no mistake; you won't die until I let you."

"It was the Central!" the man finally screams as he desperately tries to get away from the baby-faced menace. "They heard rumors that there were Arrancars here so they thought you guys were working with Aizen . I was just checking. It was not an attack. I mean you guys no harm, I swear. If I had you guys wouldn't even have _seen_ me."

"Central?" Eloise mutters, as she looks the man up and down. "I thought for sure he'd be with that nut head that was trying to take over the world a few months ago. What was his name?'

"Valentine?" Takumi questions and Eloise nods even though Takumi doesn't see it as he's too busy fiddling with a data pad. "An agent from the British Agency took care of him. The autopsy video was forwarded to all the Agencies as proof. That man's gone for good."

"So who's he with?" Ceci -Anne asks from her seat. She's still recovering and Dr. Day doesn't miss the way her breath hitches slightly. She'll have to keep an eye on her lest the archer reopen her wounds. "I've never heard of _'The Central'_ before."

"Because we've never gone up against anyone called _'The Central'_ ," Takumi tells her, still fiddling with the data pad. "In fact, none of the other Agencies have either. I'm getting nothing from the share files, not even the name Aizen comes up."

 _"_ _Aizen_ _?"_

All gazes turn to where Dr. Day stands. Eyes wide, as she looks at the man like it's the first time she's seen him. Her eyes widen a fraction more as she sees something they don't and curses fall from her lips as she rushes to the guy's side.

"Oh, we're so _fucked_ ," she mutters as she unties the bound man and lays him gently onto the floor when the man slumps forward. Once he's spread out, she begins to look over him with a doctor's eyes. Mentally calculating how much damage they've done and it really isn't looking good. "Why the fuck didn't you say you were with The Soul Society to begin with!?"

Her yell catches everyone off guard, expect for Matilda.

Tilly who stands in the very back of the group, disinterestedly watching as everyone's attention is on the man and Dr. Day. So she's the only on that sees _Him._ A flash of silver and white and suddenly they can't see. It all goes white and Tilly can only think of a stun grenade as a familiar ringing starts up in her ears.

It's once it's effect wear off that they realize they're not where they were and the men—both of them—are nowhere to be seen.

However, they're not alone.

No.

They're surrounded on all sides by different men and women dressed in white.


	4. Ch 3

**Chapter 3**

The Lord of Las Noches sits upon his throne, face carefully blank even as he lets his eyes roam over his men. He's stuck somewhere between wanting to strangled the idiot that overlooked his recruit's handicap and wanting to just throw his hands up in defeat and hand himself over to the enemy because this is getting ridiculous.

How does someone— _anyone_ miss brain damage? It's glaringly obvious if you ask him. In fact it should be actively looked for. Out there, in the darkness, where every day— _every second_ is another fight for survival it should be common sense to check out every little aspect of a potential recruit.

To count fingers and toes and make sure that, after the transformation, the recruit will be in working order. Not like now, where the recruit can do nothing more than babble and drool because it's a waste of already sparse resources.

That great power that was sensed in the recruit is still there but it's unreachable. With the recruit handicapped as he is, it might as well be nonexistent. Now The Lord is really feeling the previous loss of his man.

The whole point of transforming a recruit had been to alleviate the burden losing one man had caused. Soon they'll be a hoard of Death Gods knocking on his door. Though he knows his army will put up one hell of a fight, he's no longer sure if they'll win.

He has to get him back.

"Do you remember the directive I spoke to you about, Ulquiorra?" The Lord asks, making sure to keep his voice monotone as he turns his gaze to the boy in question. Ulquiorra stands perfectly still as his Lord's eyes roam over him.

He's a pale, almost bleach white, teen with ink, black hair and bright, green eyes. The Lord feels a pang of _something_ as he stares him down. There's no doubt in his mind that the boy died young. As he takes in the lanky, thin, damn near emaciated form he wonders what life—both Human and Monster—must have been like for him.

"Yes, sir."

"Put it into motion," he says, once again making sure to appear calm even though he's already planning just how he'll make sure someone will pay for this screw up. "I'll leave the details to your discretion. You may take whomever you like."

"Understood," the boy says, voice strong and sure. Though his features are slightly boyish, The Lord knows he's centuries old. He's lived a long life. Maybe not as human, but years are years and the boy holds himself with confidence and certainty only gain through spending years fighting and conquering.

This isn't a boy, but a monster who's spent centuries in the darkness.

 _Eating, killing, and fighting._

"Ah, yes," The Lord says as his gaze once again snaps to the figure above the pillar. The whole reason they're in this mess to begin with really. If the idiot had only followed his orders, then there would have been no need for punishment. If he hadn't disobeyed then The Lord wouldn't be one man down. "Would you go along too, Grimmjow?"

It may sound like a request but it's not.

It's a demand. An order.

If Grimmjow got them into this mess then he's damn well going to participate in getting them out. Therefore, he pays no mind to the way Grimmjow bristles in indignation at being order to do something when he's still technically still recovering.

Not that medical leave will do much for his condition. He could spend days in bed but it will never be enough. Losing an arm isn't something that can be fixed just by lazing around. No, now it's go time. If The Lord has any hopes of winning, he has to get Grimmjow's arm back the only way he knows how.

He needs that girl. The one that can will any injury away.

 _The one with the power to reject fate._

Grimmjow says nothing as he descends from his perch. Nor does he acknowledge his Lord even when his feet touch down on the white-tiled floor. The whole room is silent. Many are frozen in shock that their Lord would even considered sending an injured comrade out to fight but it's necessary.

Besides, The Lord has the utmost confidence that Ulquiorra will bring him back alive.

This is all for the armless idiot after all.

The Lord clears his throat to speak again. There's a lot to get done as the days countdown to winter, to the war. Though, he's interrupted before he can issue out the next orders by the distinct _'clash'_ of metal meeting metal. In a palace full of half monsters, that noise is a constant but something about this one catches his attention.

Maybe's it's because it's right outside the meeting room. Or maybe it's because he can also hear the sound of walls collapsing and stone clattering to the ground as an explosion goes off. It rocks the whole Castle and The Lord lets out a string of muttered curses as he stands to go investigate the noise.

Whoever just destroyed his castle is going to have to rebuild it from the ground up.

His Reiatsu swells in annoyance as he walks towards the door. He lets it even though, in the back of his head, a little voice reminds him he needs to rein it in before he causes serious damage to his men. Strongest or not they can still fall victim to it. He's just too irate to listen to it.

He begins to stalk towards the door. Anger radiating off him in waves. He can manages to take three steps towards it before it flies open. It smashes against the wall before clattering to the ground. Clearly, it's been kicked open. All The Lord can do is stare dumbly at his downed door.

 _It wasn't even locked._

The Lord struggles to take deep calming breaths as the sound of footsteps alert him that the fight has moved into his meeting room. As much as he would love to start chopping off heads, he's all too aware that he needs all available hands at the movement. Plus, wasting resources by sending some of his men into the infirmary would not be a good idea.

He lets his Reiatsu swell once, long and heavy, and it's enough. The ones causing the commotion are gone before he can look up or at least they better be if they know what's good for them. He takes a deep breath as he readies himself to assess the damage.

He can already image the burden the repairs will cost on their already dwindling resources. He lets another string of curses pass his lips as he stares at the cracked and splinter door still on the floor. He'll need to send out a team to gather supplies tonight if he wants to have his castle fully repaired before the war.

A warm, comforting, calming Reiatsu covers him as he curses up a storm. He doesn't shake it off. He desperately needs the calming sensation before he hunts down the idiots that thought tearing down the castle when the war could happen any day now was a good idea.

He keeps grumblingly even as the Reiatsu lulls him into contentment. He tears his eyes from the door and glares angrily at the shattered doorframe. Well, he tries to glare at it but he finds the doorframe blocked from his gaze.

A group of people he's never seen in his life stand before him.

They definitely aren't part of his army.

He lets his gaze run over them curiously. Unconsciously assessing their worth as he looks them over from head to toe. It's with surprise that he realizes that they're all human. Well, the ones he can stand in front of the doorway are. They stand in the doorway blocking it and some of their group from his view.

They're poised.

Weapons drawn and ready to fight where they stand. The Lord has to bite back a chuckle. Do these humans really think they stand a chance against him and his army? The only reason they haven't met their end yet is because he hasn't ordered it.

He doesn't have to look behind him to know that his men stand in much the same manner. They have their weapons drawn as they wait for his command. One word— _one gesture—_ would be all it would take. He'd have their heads on a silver platter if he asked for it.

But he doesn't. He just keeps watching. He's intrigued that a group of humans would barge into his castle and attack. He's also extremely curious as to how a group of humans even ended up in this realm—especially a group this large.

They should have attracted a huge amount of attention from the dark creatures that roam the land. Two steps and they should have been swarmed. So how did they make it here? How did they get _into_ his Castle and pass all his guards and men without a scratch?

There's not a drop of blood on any of them. That only serves to increase his curiosity.

The warm Reiatsu that had covered him has disappeared. It's owner content now that he's no longer out for blood so it withdraws. The Lord briefly chased it with his own across the castle grounds. That's the perk of being so powerful. He can stretch his Reiryoku far and wide. As his own Reiatsu covers the owner of the other, he floods it with curiosity and excitement.

The other makes his way towards him.

He turns his attention back to his men though he keeps his eyes firmly glued on the group before him. A slow, careful rise of his hand is all it takes. His men straighten, albeit a little confused, and sheath their weapons instantly.

He smiles a warm, inviting smile at the intruders even as they continue to hold their weapons ready for battle. A battle The Lord isn't quite interested in because, if his castle's current condition is anything to go on, it'll only increase the damages.

"I'll forgive the destruction of my castle," he begins, voice carefully light and more amusement than he actually feels bleeding into his words. His men shift uneasily behind him. He keeps his hand raised to remind them that they are not to attack. "If you inform me as to just how you lot ended up here, in my realm."

A quiet murmuring comes from the group but he can't make out the words so he waits patiently for their leader to reveal themselves. As a leader of an army himself it's easy for The Lord to see that they _do_ have a leader. It's even easier to realize that this isn't your average group of humans. Especially since normal humans don't carry around Katanas and bows.

They're a group, a _team_.

 _And they're dangerous._

Hesitantly, the group parts and a woman—an extremely short one at that—moves towards him.

She holds herself with all the poise and confidence of a leader. A Commander. The Lord really wants to know who they are. Itty bitty as she might be, he can make out the lithe muscles beneath her green jacket.

She wipes her Katana across her black pants as she approaches him. It's with amusement and excitement that he realizes it gleams with black blood. It's his men's blood! She's managed to draw their blood.

 _Damn…that's quite a feat for a simple human to accomplish._

This is going to be interesting.

Interesting it is because, as the woman stops a respectable and cautious distance before him, one of her group shoots forward. All The Lord has a chance to make out is brown and fur before the human zips past their leader and him.

The sound of bodies hitting the ground is distinguishable amongst the curses and cries of outrage. The Lord bemoans his luck. They would have been such a good asset to have during the war and now his men have gone and killed one. Surely, the rest of the strange group will attack soon.

Such a waste.

These are battle harden warriors, after all. Bloodthirsty animals. The Lord's most violent and brutal bunch. There's no doubt in his mind that they've gone and killed the human. They've probably ripped the poor unsuspecting human to shreds but, honestly, what had the human been thinking? Charging his men like that?

If one's that reckless in battle than maybe it's a good thing he didn't get the chance to try to persuade them to join his army. The human wouldn't have lasted a second against the Death Gods. They're born and bred warriors that train day in and day out.

But the group doesn't attack.

They continue to linger in the doorway in shocked confusion. The Lord takes the opportunity to turn and check the situation going on behind him. Maybe the situation can be discussed and they won't feel the need to attack since it was one of theirs that charged first.

The scene he finds, though, has him both impressed and annoyed. Under normal circumstances his soldiers _would_ have had the human down for the count in three seconds flat. However, thankfully, the situation is far from normal and these savage killers, these _'battle hardened warriors'_ stare in stunned amusement at a brown-haired girl.

They're rooted to their spots by shock alone. The Lord feels for them. He really does as he watches the girl—perched quite happily on _his_ fourth strongest monster—wag her tail. That's right, her tail. A huge, furry, brown…thing. It wags at about a mile a minute while she stares down at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra, in turn, glares up at her with more emotion than The Lord has ever seen on his face. The boy's always been one to keep his emotions in check. He's never let some much as a smile or anger cross his features. So to see that glare, so freely displayed, shocks The Lord to the core.

The silence that followed the scene is, in all honesty, hilarious.

As he continues to watch his fourth try and fail to dislodge the girl he finds himself rethinking his men's worth. If this girl—dressed only in a pair of brown shorts and a sports bra for protection with no visible weapons in sight—can take down Ulquiorra—a cold, unfeeling murderer—than he seriously needs to rethink his life choices and get her group to join him.

He can only image what the others are capable of.

"Matilda!"

The yell catches The Lord off guard. He turns in time to watch her leader race towards the girl. Yes, girl, because it's obvious to The Lord that she's young. Well, younger than her leader and most of her group, if not the youngest.

"Bad, bad. We don't jump on people," the woman scolds as she yanks the girl off his Espada—that what he's taken to calling his strongest monsters—with almost no visible effort. "Sorry about that," she mumbles to the Espada still on the floor as she motions her group forward.

"Is there something wrong with her?" The Lord asks as he watches the girl, Matilda, struggle against her leader's hold. There's just something _off_ about her. The Lord's opinion is only reaffirmed when he sees the ears on the girl's wolf mask twitch in annoyance before swiveling towards the approaching group.

One of the group—a lion, that's a lion. A Goddamn lion, reddish mane adorned with flowers and a long metal tail, bounds forward. It's strides are long, graceful, elegant as it lopes forward. While it's mane would make you believe it's male, The Lord's ninety percent sure it's actually female.

"She's animalistic," the leader says as the lioness wraps strong, powerful jaws on the scruff of the girl's neck. That's all it takes to cease her struggling. The She Wolf goes limp as a kitten in the lioness' jaws while the leader straightens out her now rumpled clothes.

"We found her in the woods some seven years back and took her home," she says with a wave of her hand, obliviously wanting to move off the subject. Though, she must see the interested gleam in Lord's eyes because she explains further without any prompting. "She doesn't normally socialize with anyone who isn't us," she mutters before throwing a thoughtful look at the now upright Espada . "Who are you?"

"These are my men," The Lords say before Ulquiorra can answer. He's not sure what makes him do it but, as the woman approaches the boy, he feels the need to drag the attention off him. Especially when Ulquiorra shifts just the tiniest bit under the weight of everyone's stares. "And I am Lord Aizen , the ruler of Hueco Mundo and this, young ones, is my Palace. Which you lot have so kindly damaged."

"I am Leah," the leader says as she turns back to him. There's a curious and suspicious glint in her eye. She bows politely though, as do the rest of her group—minuses the still limp She Wolf and lioness. "I am sorry about your castle. It wasn't our intentions to destroy it but your men attacked us without provocation and we weren't _not_ going to defend ourselves."

A loud snort causes Leah to turn. Well, everyone turns, but let's focus on Leah. She turns, glare firmly in place just as Grimmjow steps forward. He moves with a cockiness just so _Grimmjow_ even though he only has one arm left and is officially rank-less. Aizen can feel a headache building even though the brute has yet to do anything.

 _It's that exact cockiness that got them in this mess to begin with._

Her glare disappears the second her eyes locked with Grimmjow's turquoise pools though. Aizen curses his fate when she freezes in a telling way. He knows what's happening. His _entire army_ knows what's happening as a careful, almost fond smirks pulls at Grimmjow's lips. Well, at least Aizen now has his way to keep the group.

Grimmjow's injured, essentially defenseless. He should have been carted out of the room the second the door had been kicked open to avoid further injury. But no one—no Espada moves to his side as Leah approaches him. It would have been cause for outrage if it wasn't because Leah now belongs to him.

It's some weird, monster _thing_ that Aizen hasn't had much time to look into because he's been too busy trying to prepare for the upcoming war. All he knows is that they, the Arrancars —that's what he's taken to calling the souls he's brought back—tend to form these little Cliques.

Little packs within the whole pack that is his army.

Those that find themselves in these packs are fiercely loyal to each other. They tend to defend each other till their deaths. He's also seen a variety of different relationship established in these packs. There's Nnoitra—Espada number five—and Tesra—a lowly Arrancar whose been glued to Nnoitra's side ever since Aizen created him—in a pack all their own. Aizen's under no illusion that their relationship _isn't_ sexual.

Then there's Harribel and hers and. From what Aizen has seen, Harribel dotes on her pack mates. She mothers them constantly. Spoils them rotten. Each pack and it's inner workings are different and—if he wins the war—Aizen's looking forward to studying them.

He's a scientist at heart, after all.

"Where did you say we are?" someone asks and Aizen looks back to the group in time to see a redhead emerge. She's a tall, lean thing, sporting a black corset and wielding a long metal staff that she stares at intently as she makes her way to the front of the group. She's obviously trying to avoid hitting anyone with it so it's a little belatedly when she turns and screams, "You!"

Aizen jumps. He honest to god starts as he stares at the woman like she just lost her mind. That is until he finally gets a good look at her. Green eyes stare up at him, wide and filled with anguished anger, eyes he'd recognized anywhere. Eyes he hasn't looked into for years. Eyes he never thought he'd look into again.

"Dai…Daisy?"

By god, how she's changed.


	5. Ch 4

**Chapter 4**

"Dr. Day?" Leah calls, her attention having returned to the situation at hand after Dr. Day's shout. She approaches the frazzled redhead slowly, cautious of the staff now pointed menacingly towards The Lord. "Do you know him?" she asks as she begins to think up a way to defuse the situation before Dr. Day ends up impaling The Lord where he stands.

"Yeah, _Daisy_ ," a blonde—that reminds Aizen a little too much of Ichigo (a Death God and current eyesore)—yells, an accusing tone to his voice as he makes his way towards the redhead. "You don't, do you? I mean, you apparently knew what the other guy was talking about, but you wouldn't also know who he is, would you? Because that would highly suspicious?"

"Humbert—"

"Don't you dare _'Humbert'_ me," the boy cuts her off, anger written over every inch of his face as he glares at her. "What the fuck is _'The Central—'_?"

A small hand lands on Humbert's mouth before he can say anything else. Aizen doesn't miss the warning glare Leah sends him.

So they're hiding something are they?

"Shut up, you dumbass," the owner of the hand mumbles happily. Even though the words are harsh they sound endearing. That could be because there's a fond smile on her lips as a purple-haired girl pulls the boy back into their circle of friends. A laugh bubbles from her lips, a nervous one while her eyes flicker warily around the room.

And by God, her voice.

 _That laugh._

It's a gentle summer breeze, the light twinkling of wind chimes during spring, warm and rich and soothing as it caresses everyone's ears.

"What?" Starrk gapes as his attention is pulled to the teen by the bell like voice alone.

Aizen's more or less ignoring everyone by this point. He knows everyone's waiting for him and—apparently— _'Dr. Day'_ to start explaining how they know each other but he refuses to acknowledge it.

Especially, since he can see that Dr. Day doesn't seem to want to, or isn't going to for that matter. So, instead, he chooses to begin sizing up the newcomers. That's when he notices the ribbons attached to purple-haired girl's hat are moving on their own.

They continue to twitch and twirl even as she stops moving. There isn't enough of a breeze for them to float as they do.

"Well, I can't help it if I want fucking answers, Eloise."

It's also then that he notices that it's entirely the ribbon's fault that, when Eloise spins in happiness as Leah grabs Humbert by the neck and glares at him within an inch of his life, the hat floats off her head. Aizen watches it as it glides across the room. Only kept aloft by the ribbons constant spinning the hat flies across the room until it comes to a stop on top of Starrk's head.

"Oh my…."

It is then, as Eloise's and Starrk's eyes meet, that Aizen begins to wonder if maybe he's pissed off a particularly vengeful higher power lately. He watches yet another Clique form before his eyes. Well, form isn't exactly the right word as Starrk already has a pack. Asmall one that only holds one other Arrancar—a young child that Starrk constantly dotes on.

It's not that Aizen doesn't like these little Cliques. Or that he would stop them if he could. It's just that, from what he's seen, the bonds formed in these packs run deep. It's the closest thing to love a soulless creatures can feel in any shape or form. What he doesn't like is that when a bond is broken—when one of them dies—the results can be devastating.

It can drive the surviving Arrancars mad.

With a war coming, there's bound to be a lot of broken bonds to come. But, as he eyes shift to Grimmjow, who stood tall—who _stands_ tall after losing his whole pack in one night, Aizen can't push back the hope that, maybe, everything will be okay.

"Ceci-Anne!"

The shout brings Aizen out of his thoughts just in time to see the purple-haired girl race to her hat that's now pinned to one of Aizen's wall, ribbons jerking as if pain, by a white glowing arrow.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," a dark-skinned woman says as she steps away from the circle of her group. "He's too old for you, Eloise," she mumbles to the young one as she replaces the bow on her back and moves towards a still frozen Dr. Day. Though Aizen isn't sure how she can even tell where Dr. Day is standing as she's blindfolded.

Yes, blindfolded.

"I am Ceci-Anne," she says with a bow before motioning for the lioness to release the now calm She Wolf. A black bandage covers her face, while more white ones cover her torso. Aizen can't quite help himself as he looks towards his dark-skinned, blind, yet still able to see Third in Command, Tōsen Kaname.

Tōsen's stiffens under his Lord's questioning gaze. He shrinks in on himself from his spot next to his Lord's throne. He briefly wonders if he's going to be punished for apparently just looking like one of the intruders. That would be highly unfair if you ask him but, then again, he knows Lord Aizen's itching to get back at him for cutting off Grimmjow's arm as punishment.

Yes, he was the one that cut off Grimmjow's arm.

The blue-haired idiot had disobeyed direct orders and launched an attacked without permission. While Lord Aizen believed the loss of his whole pack was punishment enough, Tōsen did not approve of his disobedience. He stands firm in his opinion that Grimmjow deserved a harsher punishment for having brought the attention and wrath of the Death Gods onto them ahead of schedule.

Because of the brute's stupidity they have to watch every move they make since, now, they're being actively hunted. In his own opinion, Tōsen feels as if he did the right thing so he allows his shoulders to drop slightly. He resigns himself to his fate and stands by his actions, only to jump when the girl in question cries out.

"How racist! Just because I am black and he is too, you think I'm his daughter," she accuses, stomping her foot in frustration. Aizen briefly wonders how she managed to learn that tiny tidbit of information if she can't see and therefore shouldn't know Tōsen's black.

Or that they're looking at him for that matter.

 _"And blind, don't forget blind."_

The voice is high, eerie. It sends a shiver down Aizen's back as it seems to come from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"What the hell, Matilda," Ceci-Anne yells, as she turns to look for the She Wolf. Only to find her once again perched on Ulquiorra. The boy's once more on his back. He's sprawled on the floor as the She Wolf straddles him. Aizen inwardly questions why the boy's putting up with it. Particularly when he sees Ulquiorra run a pale hand through the fur on her tail.

The girl may have him pinned and unable to reach his Zanpakuto but a nicely aim Cero—a Hollow Flash—would solve all of the boy's problems.

"She did not speak," Ulquiorra says as he continues to glare up at the girl. Aizen's inclined to believe him. The girl's mask only covers the top half of her face and if anyone would have seen her lips move it'd be Ulquiorra since she's sitting on him.

"That's what she wants you to think," Ceci-Anne snarls nonetheless as she stomps her way over to them. Again, Aizen wonders how she knows where they are but decides to just let it go when Ceci-Anne effortlessly picks the girl up by the back of her shirt.

You know, it really says something that everyone's seems to be able to pick her up without a struggle but his fourth can't knock her off him to save his life.

"Ceci-Anne. Matilda," Leah calls out warningly when Matilda growls and bares surprisingly sharp canines as Ceci-Anne holds her aloft. Aizen can't help but admire that that's all it takes for Ceci-Anne to let the girl go. Just a call of her name and Ceci-Anne releases the She Wolf without any back sass. That she crashes none too gently onto his Espada is another story.

 _That has to hurt._

Okay, this has gone on long enough.

"Explain," Aizen says—no, demands as he makes his way back to his throne. "Who are you, how did you get here, and why does Ceci-Anne insist that is her voice," Aizen demands as he sits. Beside him Tōsen stands at attention, ever the faithful third.

"Well, the thing is, we _think_ she can talk," Leah begins, nervousness etched onto on her face because even the intruders can see that The Lord's patience is wearing thin. "It's just that no one's ever _seen_ her do it so we've taught her sign language, though Ceci-Anne claims that voice from before belongs to her."

Lord Aizen nods slowly before motioning to those in Leah's group who have yet to be introduced.

"And they are?"

"That's Duncan," she said, pointing towards a man in a suit armor who stands next to the lioness almost protectively. Aizen hardly gives him a glance. Humans are slow at best, so a man in a suit of armor must move at a crawl. "The lioness is Ariel."

The lioness looks up at him with eyes too bright, too smart— _too_ _human_ —to be those of a mindless animal. She even goes so far as to bow—well, bow as well as a lioness can. Head ducked respectfully, chest lowered slightly while her tail—long and metallic and definitely not a normal lion's tail—is kept high.

"And this is Takumi," Leah continues and points to a young man carrying more knives, swords, and weapons than Aizen thinks is strictly necessary. There are knives strapped to his chest and arms and poking out from his boots, Katanas dangle from both hips, and a huge sword that would put Ichigo's to shame is strapped to his back.

Oh yes, this young one is definitely lethal.

There's a tense silence as Aizen waits for Leah to continue. He knows that there's more to it than that and Leah's reluctance to speak only proves him right. Lethal as they might appear he has the upper hand here and they know it.

"We are a team of armed forces," Leah begins grudgingly. It's with some silent order—one Aizen misses and is incredibly surprised at—that her team falls into formation. Even the wolf gives up her spot on his fourth to take her place next to her leader. "Assassins, really. Mostly hired by the government. We take out anyone that's considered a threat to public safety. For a price, of course.

"I am the Leader," she says and bows again. "As for how we got here. I'm not too sure actually," she mumbles and throws a look around the room. "In fact, I don't even know where Hueco Mundo is. Takumi?"

"Never heard of it," Takumi says as he pulls something from his pocket and begins poking at it. "But wherever we are, there's no signal. Not even the inbuilt Global Positioning System on my communicator can pin point our location."

"Are we still in America," Eloise asks as she stares up at Aizen with wide eyes.

"You're pretty fucking far from America," Nnoitra says and probably would have said more if Aizen hadn't thrown him a glare.

These humans obviously know nothing about the war between the Death Gods and his Arrancars. In fact, he's pretty sure they don't even know there are two more realms besides the one humans originate from. Of course, that could be because the knowledge of the other realms is information only certain, special humans are privy to.

Assassins or not, this group has not been informed of the existence of ' _The Soul Society'_ or _'_ _Hueco_ _Mundo_ _'_ and Aizen intends to rectify that. Preferably before The Soul Society learns of their existence and tries to mislead them into joining their side.

"If you don't know where you are, how did you end up here?" Aizen asks. He's honestly curious to find out the answer. Humans who can travel at will between the realms are unheard of and it'd be to his advantage if these humans can.

"We were…."

There's a long pause in which Leah debates with herself over telling the full truth and it's only as Aizen raised a challenging brow that she continues.

"We were, ah, doing an interrogation," Leah says, a scowl coming over her face. "Our home base had just been infiltrated so we had to destroy it and run. Still, we managed to capture one. A man who claimed he was working with _'The_ _Central'_ and investigating us under the grounds that we were working for _you._ "

And all Aizen can do, as nine pair of eyes stare up at him expectantly, is gape.

 _Well, shit._


	6. Ch 5

**Chapter 5**

Every Lord, big or small, famous or…infamous, has a weakness. Of course, the infamous ones are usually brought down by their weaknesses. While the famous one's weaknesses never see the light of day because no one really wants to take them down.

Now, Lord Aizen isn't really famous and he can only be considered infamous by a select few. Hell, only about one third of the population from all three realms hates him. While another one third of the population loves him and the last one third doesn't even know he exists!

And even if he could be considered infamous his one weakness, is actually kind of…useless to exploit. For you see, The Great Lord of Las Noches is a man of few words. Now, before you ask how that can be a weakness, think about it like this.

A Lord needs to be able to inspire his people. Needs to be able to weave words into grand tales of awe-inspiring wonder. Paint pictures of victory with a few simple words and all the right tones. Captivate his audience just long enough for them to swear their unfailing loyalty.

So what kind of Lord is one that can't?

It's one of the reasons he's so misunderstood. It's one of the reason there's a war coming.

A Death God.

A Guardian of Souls, Sosuke Aizen used to be one. Used to lead his own Division and help defend souls from the monsters that live in Hueco Mundo—from the Hollows and Menos and all the other creatures that thought to pass into _The World of the Living_ (The Human Realm) and devour the innocent souls there. 

He used to send his men to slaughter these creatures that knew no better. These creatures that didn't understand anything but their need to fill the hole created by their missing souls. Creatures that didn't know what they were doing was wrong. That used to be human. That had families and dreams and desires. He used to kill them by the truckloads simply because _Central 46_ —the rulers of The Soul Society—demanded it.

No one knows why he did it. Why he chose to experiment on these creatures and bring them back, and—really—the only reason no one knows is because no one _asked._

So ask yourself.

Why would this man, standing at the highest position one could hope to gain— _A_ _Captain of his own_ _Division for the Thirteen Division Imperial Guards—_ go around creating his own men out of vile creatures if all he wanted was to rule all three realms?

Why didn't he simply recruit other Death Gods who shared his views instead?

Why would he try to bring civility and stability to a land where monsters roamed in every dark corner? A place where death is a usual occurrence?

Why would he waste so much energy just trying to keep peace in his army full of brutal, violent Arrancars?

Aizen has done the impossible. He's given a (arguably) normal life to the soulless, horrible creatures that roam Hueco Mundo.

So the question is why?

And the sad part is that no one asked.

The Death Gods, once again showing the depth of their complete ignorance and intolerance, had branded him a traitor before any explanations could be made.

They are now planning to kill everyone Aizen has been able to make semi-soulless without mercy. Without hearing their stories and actually giving them a chance to prove themselves just because they were once _'Monsters'_.

Now, I know the Great Lord Aizen is not a saint (he took some very _extreme_ measures to accomplish what he has), but he isn't exactly the infamous, cruel overlord The Soul Society paints him as to anyone that will listen.

Therefore, as Aizen watches the group peering up at him he knows he only has one chance to do this. One chance to convince them that he's not out to rule the world before The Soul Society get their hands on them and tells them otherwise. Because they will find out about them. The Soul Society has enough spies in place that no matter what means Aizen uses to get them back home they will be seen leaving Hueco Mundo.

Plus, _Daisy_ is with them.

With a deep, longing sigh Aizen looks towards his Espadas. His men who—with an exception of a rare few—would lay down their lives for him and whatever bullshit plans he has in mind. Ulquiorra's the perfect examples of this. The pale boy is painfully loyal to him. So much so that Aizen knows that if asked it, the boy would bring him the innocent She Wolf's head or die trying.

 _Sometimes he wonders if the boy's chosen him as his personal pack._

He flares his Reiatsu again. Once more gaining the attention of his men and a few subtle twitches from the She Wolf. He watches her raised her nose in the air. Almost as if to try to sniff his Reiatsu that still hangs lightly in the air.

"This meeting is dismissed," he says, eyes still on the girl and so he notices the She Wolf's tail break out into an excited wag. She begins to tremble slightly in her spot and even goes so far as to whine. "Proceed with the plan," he tells Ulquiorra distractedly just as the girl rushes towards him.

It's out of the corner of his eye, as the girl run towards him, that Aizen sees it. Aaroniero Arruruerie—Lord Aizen's ninth strongest Espada—falls. He's brought to his knees as an unknown Reiryoku springs across the room and a few others buckle under its weight.

The wolf has Reiryoku. The wolf is powerful.

 _The wolf isn't human._

Aizen doesn't get to think too long on that because, as soon as the thought registers, a yelp sounds around the room. He doesn't see _when_ Ceci-Anne lets an arrow fly. Only when he hears it collide with Ulquiorra's raised Zanpakuto—his sword—does he even know she's attacked.

No, not attacked.

The arrow, fast and strong, knocks the Zanpakuto from Ulquiorra's grip. It sends the Zanpakuto skittering across the floor seconds before he can bring it down on the She Wolf's head. It's only then, as the girl screeches to a halt in front Ulquiorra, that he realizes that the boy has misinterpreted her advance for an attack.

"That is enough, Ulquiorra," Aizen says before the boy can attack yet again. Ulquiorra turns to look at him, face blank as always. Aizen fights back a shiver as empty emerald eyes stare up at him. There's a tension in the room as everyone waits to see what Ulquiorra will do.

Aizen doesn't though wait though. He knows Ulquiorra will follow his order so he doesn't bother waiting for Ulquiorra's answer. Instead, he turns to the girl and motions her towards him. What does surprised the Lord—though he hides it well—is that Ulquiorra attacked with his Zanpakuto.

It's a first.

The boy doesn't use his Zanpakuto in a fight unless he feels his opponent is worthy. Therefore, it says something that, instead of another type of attack, the boy chose to unsheathe his weapon. But, then again, the She Wolf has already taken him down not once, but twice, with skill and strength alone.

"Yes, my Lord," Ulquiorra finally says as the girl slinks past him. He goes to pick up his Zanpakuto. He says nothing more after that. Instead, he heads towards the rest of Aizen's men who have decided to stay behind and watch what will become of the intruders.

"Ceci-Anne, stand down," Leah says and Aizen chances a brief look towards the archer. He finds the young woman standing not too far from his throne. That's when Aizen realizes just why Ulquiorra seemed somewhat reluctant to fall back.

Ceci-Anne still stands, bow in hand, ready to attack.

Aizen keeps his eyes on the archer as she lowers her bow, hoping he won't have to deflect an arrow. That's when he sees the two white ribbons twitch. They're long and thin, attached to some part of Ceci-Anne's outfit, and they stretch out around her.

They flicker this way and that, reminding Aizen that, for all that the girl is blind, she can see. Can make out where everyone stands, when someone moves, and even knows how everyone looks. But it's Tōsen that makes the connection as one ribbon stretches in his direction.

Being blind himself, he relies solely on his Reiryoku to help him get by. Like sonar, his Reiryoku lets out constant pluses of energy. He understands that the ribbons are Ceci-Anne's way of seeing. But at the same time they're not.

The ribbons are floating on her Reiryoku. Her Reiryoku is the one moving them. It's a miniscule amount of power. An amount that isn't too surprising to find in a human. It's nowhere near as much as a Death God's but it's enough for her to send out constant pulses of energy that, when processed by her brain, helps her map out her environment. It tells her who's standing where and who's moving.

Much the same as him.

 _Maybe she is his._

It'd be hard for him to be certain and the only way to really know would be to ask who her mother is. Yes, even the blind get it on.

"Matilda," Aizen calls, staring down at the girl now standing in front of him. What happens next only helps confirm Aizen's suspicion that the girl isn't human.

As she stands there, her Reiryoku explodes in her excitement. It covers him and everyone around him—strong and heavy—and he doesn't pause to see just how many of his Espada are brought to their knees by its sheer power.

He acts on impulse.

Years spent helping his men remember themselves and learn control before they tear everyone and everything around them apart with their Reiatsu causes him to react instantly.

He locks her power away.

It's a trick he's been forced to learn and use whenever a particularly powerful Arrancar can't keep their Reiatsu under control. An unchecked Reiatsu as strong as hers can destroy weaker Arrancars. With the war coming, he much rather not lose some of his Espadas. Besides, the seal he's placed on her is removable. Plus, he doubts the others will even notice what he's done.

If they don't know of the other Realms then they obviously don't know of the other species or their workings.

"How long have you existed," he asks because he knows she _can_ speak _._ Human or not, he's not stupid enough to believe that she can't. And, because he knows she's not human, he doesn't know what her answer will be. Powerful as she is, she could have easily existed for thousands of years.

"We estimate about seventeen," Leah says, but that can't be it. Aizen doesn't bother to inform her that he isn't exactly asking her age as he stares at the girl. Willing her to speak but she doesn't. "We found her when she looked around ten years of age."

Aizen nods slowly, looking the She Wolf over as she continues to stand at attention. Things aren't adding up. She's not human, of that he's sure, so they—the other humans—should not have been able to see her. Humans can't see the other species—Hollows, Menos, Death Gods, Arrancars, etcetera—unless they hold a certain amount of Reiryoku themselves. While Ceci-Anne might hold, Leah obviously doesn't.

So how can they see her?

"I'll be taking my leave now, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra calls throwing Aizen's thoughts off track.

"Very well, report to me after your mission," he replies distractedly. Whatever conclusion he was coming to gets even more lost to him as the familiar Reiatsu from before covers him. He looks towards the shattered doorway just as a lean figure slips in.

"There is still much left to discuss," Aizen says as he turns back to Leah. He waves the She Wolf away once his attention is brought back to the situation at hand. He'll look into that mystery later. "The payment for the damage caused to my castle being amongst them."

"No discussion is need," Leah tells him, shoulders set in as she glares at him. "We pay our dues."

"Ah, but I do not want your money, nor do I have need for it," Aizen says with a smirk. It's not an outright lie. The materials needed to rebuild his castle cannot be bought with Human money after all.

"Then what _do_ you want?"

"I want your help," Aizen says, standing as his Second In Command pulls up next to him. "There is a war coming. One that has been kept secret from humans and you've seem to have accidently stumbled upon. To keep it simple, I'll need your help if I want to win."

"A war? What War?" Daisy asks, speaking for the first time since she and Aizen recognized each other.

Of course she wouldn't know. She's be gone for so long and Aizen feels a pang of something when he realize she doesn't _know_. Doesn't know what he's doing here in Hueco Mundo. Doesn't know that The Death Gods are all but hunting them down. She doesn't know that this war could spell the end for him.

"It's nice ta see ya ag'ain, Daisy," the man that just arrived says, a sly smirk covering his face as he recognizes her too. The history between her and his Lord is a long and troubled one. He couldn't be called his Lord's Second In Command if he didn't know who she was. "Ya haven't changed a bit."

"Gin!"

"Damn _Daisy_ , how many of them do you know?" Humbert asks, angry, suspicious glare still in place. Daisy shoots him a glare to match. Besides them, Leah shakes her head in frustration.

"Tell me about this war," Leah demands, hoping to get back on track. "And when you say humans, what exactly do you mean? Why do you make it sound like there's things out there, fighting, that aren't?"

And it's as Aizen motion's Gin to give the explanation—because he'd probably mess it up if he did it himself—that they hear it. That same eerie voice from before, that once again sends shivers down his spine, sound around the room but it's supposed owner is nowhere to be found.

 _"I've existed for_ _centuries."_

"Where's Matilda?"


	7. Ch 6

**Chapter 6**

"What are you doing here?"

There is a moment in everyone's life where they can't help but wonder what they're doing with it. And, as one Ulquiorra Cifer stares up at one irate Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez from his place on the floor, he wonders just that.

"Speak, damn you," Grimmjow snarls when the only answer to his previous question is a rather skin-curling growl. The girl sure takes her act to heart. If Ulquiorra didn't know any better, he'd honestly think there's a wild animal on his chest.

But he does know better and he knows that the creature sitting on him, while not human, is definitely not an animal. It's that damn girl. It's the one parading around as a wolf and, if it wasn't because he honestly can't, he would have torn her to pieces for even thinking of touching him.

Ulquiorra likes his personal space un-invade, thank you very much.

They're currently in a Garganta. A wormhole of sorts that allows them—the Espadas—to travel to and from the realms at will. They're on their way to The World of the Living at the moment to retrieve Orihime for their Lord so that the girl can restore Grimmjow's arm.

Therefore, with Ulquiorra, the leader of their current mission, pinned by the She Wolf—that somehow managed to sneak in through the Garganta after them without their knowledge—they're not going anywhere. At least not until she chooses to move.

Grimmjow is not a very patient man however. He's brute strength and piercing anger and, really, Ulquiorra sees it coming a mile away as the man reaches down to yank the girl off him. If he can't move the girl there's no chance in hell that the armless idiot can.

For all that the idiot is a pack member, Ulquiorra's more than a little peeved that the idiot's thoughtlessness could quite literally get them all killed in the upcoming war. Therefore, he says nothing as he watches the girl tense in telling way.

Years, upon years, upon years spent fighting tends to teach you just what to look for when your opponent is getting ready to attack. Thus, as the girl's ears draw back and flatten against her skull, Ulquiorra let's a tiny, unnoticeable smirk cross his lips.

The idiot deserves it.

"Son of a bitch!"

Grimmjow's shriek rings in Ulquiorra's ears long after he's gone from view. Taking a pleased She Wolf with him as she clamps down on his remaining hand with surprisingly sharp teeth and refuses to let go.

"Get it off. Get it off. Get it off!"

"Go after them. Do not lose sight of them and remember your part of the plan," Ulquiorra orders as he stands. He has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watches Grimmjow and the She Wolf get smaller in the distance. He does his best to ignore it, though, and continue with the mission.

"Wait for my signal to retreat."

"Aye, Aye Captain," Luppi, a relatively new Espada that no one and I mean no one likes, says. He's Grimmjow's replacement. Created by Lord Aizen for that sole reason, and it has led to his rejection.

It's not an uncommon occurrence.

With so many Arrancars and such a huge pack (army) there's bound to be some Arrancars that just don't fit. For some reason or another, a new Arrancar can be rejected by Starrk or Barragan or Harribel and that's that.

Nothing Aizen can say or do can change it.

The rejected Arrancars, while not disposed of, tend to roam the edges of Las Noches. They busy themselves with guarding its borders. After all he's done and all the resources used to change them, Lord Aizen won't just toss them out if they're useful. Of course, that isn't to say that they are safe. The other Arrancars tolerate them at best and usually attack them for fun if their paths ever cross.

It's only because of the upcoming war that Luppi's even an Espada.

His rejection had been a typical one.

Starrk had found some fault in him and refused to scent him, which led Barragan and Harribel to do the same. Luppi probably would have been ambushed right then and there and ripped to pieces by the others—it has happened before—had Aizen not put his foot down. He'd reminded everyone that they desperately needed him, rejected or not.

His strength was too great to waste.

"Grab the brat and let's go before they get there without us," Luppi tells Yammy—a tall, big, bald, brute and the Tenth Espada—as he nods towards Wonderweiss.

"Who put you in charge," Yammy grumbles, threat clear in his voice as he stares the Reject down. He lifts the Arrancar nonetheless and tosses him over one shoulder. Rejected as he may be, Luppi still outranks him. "Why do you have to be so dumb, kid?"

Wonderweiss is the new Arrancar. The one created less than an hour ago. While Yammy's words sound harsh, he handles the disabled kid with care as they speed down the Garganta and after Grimmjow.

Grimmjow, for his part, is not a happy camper.

His hand hurts, he's bleeding, and a group of Death Gods are currently staring at wolf dressed girl that's growling like she's going to take another nibble out of him. With an aggravated sigh, he runs his hand through his turquoise locks.

Now he has blood in his hair.

"Perfect…."

"Oh? We came at a fun time didn't we?"

The screech is so unexpected, so sudden that, even as Grimmjow recognizes Yammy's voice, he starts. He can't stop his flinch as the others finally exit the Garganta. At least they're together again. Now Grimmjow doesn't have to worry about having to face the Death Gods alone.

In his current state, he wouldn't last a minute against even one.

But he's here to distract and so he shall. He's just not too sure how he's going to go about doing that when he's so weak everyone here could kill him with just one good shot. Good thing Matilda has just the answer.

"God damn it!"

Grimmjow yells as he once again runs off into the distance, a very content She Wolf attached to his arm as he goes. He races down streets and alleys, desperate to get the girl to let go. It's as he makes a particularly sharp turn that he loses her. Matilda's grips slips. She's sent tumbling across an empty field as Grimmjow races off.

Either not caring or not noticing his lack of wolf.

Well then.

Matilda sits up almost lazily. A smug smile on her lips as she tucks her legs under her and pulls off her mask. The air feels fresh against her skin and she wastes no time abandoning her clunky gloves as well.

She carries it all under one arm as she stands while her other hand digs through the pockets of her shorts to pull out her communicator. She'll need to get rid of it soon, lest Takumi start tracking it once they realizes Grimmjow's 'lost' her.

"All's going accordingly. Will be destroying the communicator now. I'll contact you again when phase one is complete."

— T

She doesn't wait for a reply.

She throws the communicator on the floor and grinds it under her boots before walking off. Mask and gloves still tucked under her arm as she searches out her target. She doesn't fear being caught by the Death Gods as she walks down the streets. Lord Aizen has done her the favor of sealing her powers. Either way, they're all too busy dealing with the Espadas to notice her.

It's only once the sun sets that she finds her target. She blames it entirely on her sealed Reiryoku. She's normally a better hunter and tracker than this, she swears. She throws on her mask, gloves, and follows him for a bit before making her move. She has to make sure she gets the perfect opportunity for him to see her.

That's the plan.

By now, the Death Gods should have put out an all points bullet on 'the human seen with Aizen's Arrancars'. If all's going as planned they should be looking for her to interrogate her, which means Ichigo's looking for her.

Now all she has to do is show herself to this human who will do the rest for her.

"You okay, Miss?"

She plays the part of lost and afraid perfectly as she bumps into the boy and then all but clings to him. It's just late and dark enough that the boy buys her act almost instantly. Though she'll admit, she's a little too old to act like a scared little girl. Thankfully, the body barely looks a day over fifteen. Especially when a mask isn't covering the face so she does it anyways.

Dr. Day would be proud.

"Are you lost?" the boy asks worry etched on his face. The only reason Matilda tolerates his fussing as he puts his jacket over her shoulders is for the plan. As a warm hand lands on her arm, she wants nothing more than to stick a knife into him. "I'm Mizuiro Kojima," he says, hoping to calm her down as she continues her panicked act. "I have a friend named Ichigo who's always talking to weird people. Maybe he'll know what to do with you?"

Finally!

"Though it might be better if I took you to the police department," he muses not noticing the way Matilda tenses at the word. Oh no, she's so not getting involved with the cops again. Especially since a fair share of countries are looking for her. "Wait, Miss!"

With the thought now firmly planted in his head that he should tell Ichigo about her, Matilda takes her leave. She speeds through the streets, dodges oncoming cars with practiced eased, and goes over and under everything that gets in her way until she finally reaches the park.

Once there she climbs the highest tree she can find and settles on the thickest branch. Removing her mask and gloves again, she pulls out Mizuiro's phone from the pocket of his jacket as she drapes it over her bare legs.

"Phase one completed. Ichigo should know by tomorrow that I've stayed behind. I expected my payment now."

— T

It's only seconds later that the reply comes in.

"Nu-uh, remember the deal. You'll get your answers when the job is done. All the way done. So you better hurry, Princess. There's a war coming and the clock's a ticking."

— I

~o0o~

Aizen isn't sure how he does it. He doesn't know how he keeps from crushing every single idiot—particularly the blue-haired one—into nothing but dust as he sits on his throne. His Espadas bow at his feet. However, the tension only continues to rise as Ulquiorra explains how Grimmjow-Fucking-Jaegerjaquez lost the She Wolf.

Now Aizen wants nothing more than to strangle the twit and de-rank who ever had been stupid enough to leave the She Wolf alone with him. However, seeing as he can't afford to lose any more of his men so soon, he settles for giving them the mother of all glares.

He has already lost Grimmjow's abilities thanks to the twit's terrible decision-making and, if all goes according to plan, he'll lose another Espada in just a few hours so there's nothing he can do. Not that this will be the end of it. If they survive this war, Grimmjow will be serving one hell of a punishment.

Maybe he will put him on bathroom detail…

It takes a lot for Aizen to ignore the band of Assassin as they mutter to themselves in the background. Leah, though, stands next to his throne, frozen in her spot next to him as her eyes lock onto Grimmjow. There's a look of utter betrayal on her face. One the Grimmjow studiously keeps from looking at.

"Very well, then, Ulquiorra proceed with the plan and retrieve Orihime," Aizen said as calmly as he can. There goes his chance of getting their help. "I would like to apologize for my men's actions and their stupidity.

"I understand you wish to retrieve Matilda as soon as possible. However I'm afraid you can't," he tells the assassins. When they look about ready to protest, he raises a pacifying hand. "You nine have treaded upon my land at a time of Great War and I am sorry to say that your Wolf has been left behind on enemy territory. That is not to say I will leave her there for the enemy to take.

"I will send my most trusted men to look for her. You may accompany them if you wish, though it would be best if only a few of your group were to go. Too many new faces in their territory will only be cause for suspicion," Aizen says and his still bowing men visibly flinched as his Reiatsu covers them. "For now I will provide you all a place to rest until we can bring Matilda home. Gin?"

"On it," Gin chirps. It's all the prompting he needs as he turns to the group and leads them towards the shattered doorway. "Com' wit' me, wills ya? Ah got sum rooms pa'pared for ya thou' sum of ya will hafta share."

"Leah, Daisy, a word please?" The Lord calls asks before Leah can move from his side. She nods at Daisy. With some quick hand signals that The Lord can't interpret, she motions for the others to follow Gin.

"Leave, before I do something we will all regret." Aizen growls low enough that only his men hear. He glares after them as they all but race out of the room. "I'll be blunt with you. If the enemy reach her before we do it will be next to impossible to get her back," he says as he motions for Leah and Daisy to follow after him once his men are gone.

"Why?" Leah questions, matching him stride for stride despite her short stature as they exit the throne room while Daisy trails after them. "What could they possibly want from her?"

"There is a lot that I will have to explain for you to understand but I will keep it simple," he tells her, throwing Daisy a quick glance as they make their way down an empty hallway. "What do you know of the existence of the three realms?"


	8. Ch 7

**Chapter 7**

"Three realms?"

"Seems I was correct in my assumption that you are unaware of them," Aizen says, mostly to himself as he turns back to Leah. He brings them to a stop in front of an unmarked door. He opens it and motions them inside before continuing, "Our world consists of three realms. These realms are known as 'The Soul Society', 'The World of the Living', and 'Hueco Mundo.' Their existence and the existences of the creatures in them are kept a secret from humans."

A table stands in the middle of the room, littered with papers and maps. Even more maps hang from the white walls. Aizen points to each of them in turn, as he names the realm they belong to.

"You and your lot have somehow managed to find your way to Hueco Mundo, Las Noches," he informs the women as he walks towards the table. "Matilda is back in your realm. The one humans come from and live in. She is in Karakura Town, Japan to be exact.

"The Soul Society is where the enemy—my enemies and now yours since you attacked one of theirs—reside in," he says, eyes purposefully locked on Daisy, daring her to deny that she isn't in the same positon as he is. That she isn't beginning hunted by The Soul Society too. "The creatures that live there are called Souls and Death Gods. And the Death Gods are the Enemy."

"Death Gods?" Leah asks a look of wonder on her face as she takes a glance around the room. Maps cover every inch of the white walls while the table takes up more than half the room. It's the planning room, she realizes as she eyes the three dimensional model of some city on the far end of the table.

Daisy, for her part, keeps quiet. Her eyes run across the map of The Soul Society repeatedly.

"Glorified spirits—souls—that help ushered the spirits of the deceased from The World of the Living to The Soul Society and protect them from the Hollow," Aizen says and he shuffles through the mess on the table and pulls out some pictures from it. "This is your typical Death God."

He hands Leah a picture of a human looking man dressed in black from head to toe. His dressed in traditional Japanese clothing and there's some type of sword dangling from his hip. He also has a shock of red hair and tattoos cover a fair amount of his skin.

Daisy takes one glance over her shoulder and recognizes the face instantly. It takes all she has not to rip the picture from Leah's hands just so she can stare at it and marvel over how much the man has grown because she knows him and he was just a child when she left.

Because that's her Renji...

"What is a Hollow?" Leah asks as she hands him back the picture only for him to give her another. Expect the creature on this one doesn't look the least bit human. It's distorted with a huge gaping hole in the creature's middle.

Daisy recognizes him too and her hearts pangs as she remembers what happened to that particular test subject.

"They are souls that have been tainted, twisted. That have turned into mindless creature bent on death and destruction because they were not taken to The Soul Society in time or were eating by another Hollow before a Death God could get to them," Aizen explains as he hands her even more pictures. "There are various types of Hollows—different class if you will—and they normally reside in Hueco Mundo."

"Normally?"

"They tend to travel to the other realms from time to time."

"Are you a Hollow?"

The question catches Aizen and Daisy off guard. They look at Leah with wide eyes. She's the first to ask him that, to come to that type of conclusion, and it surprises them for some reason.

"No."

"What are you then?" she asks and it's only as her hand drops away from the hilt of her Katana that Aizen notices it was there to begin with.

"A Death God. A former one at least, but of course you know all about this don't you, Daisy."

He can't help himself as he spoils her secret for her because he knows she's kept it a secret. How she managed to keep it a secret from a team of assassins, he's not too sure but he knows her well enough to know she could pull it off.

It's petty of him to do it. He knows it but he still hasn't gotten over what she did to him. To them.

Leah turns a hard glare at Daisy. One that promises hell and kind of makes him regrets snitching but he ignores it as he moves to the table. He fiddles with some of the papers while he waits for their shock to where off.

"Dr. Day?"

"You asshole!" Daisy shouts at him and Aizen barely dodge the shaft as she swings it at him. "How fucking could you?"

"Me?" Aizen drawls as he steps back and out of range of her weapon. "You're the one that abandoned us! You're the one that gave up and left Gin and Tōsen and I to clean up the mess. You're the one that walked out on us when things got tough! You're the one that gave up on everything we were trying to accomplish. That gave up on her."

"What was I supposed to do?" she asks, running a hand through her hair in frustration and anger. "We were wrong, we couldn't save them! And Shinji! You saw what it did to Shinji and the others," she whispers and angry, shamed tears fill her eyes "We did them that to them because we thought we could bring her back. Because we thought we could play god...we...we killed them."

"That is where you are wrong," Aizen whispers to her, a smug tone to his voice as he tosses a handful of pictures in front of her. They flutter onto the table quietly and Daisy takes them in like a breath of fresh air. "They are alive and well, thriving actually."

"How?" Daisy asks, breathless in her amazement as she scoops the pictures into her hands and looks them over repeatedly. She tries the engrave the pictures into her mind, desperately trying to wipe away the memories of the last time she'd seen them...pained and changing. Shifting into the horrid monsters they were trying to save.

Of the night their experiments had gone awry.

When they'd accidently released the disease.

It had been an accident. A beaker containing highly toxic chemicals cracking during an experiment, a contaminated Hollow breaking free during the commotion, and then there was no stopping it until it was too late.

Until it had infected so many...

"Urahara," Aizen says bringing Daisy from her thoughts. "It took some bribing—not much, you know the man had been itching to defect for centuries already—but with you gone we had no choice. He used the forbidden spells to slow down the Hollowfication while we tried to find a way to reverse it, but we could not. We could only pause it. Stop it before they actually became full-blown Hollows. They go by Vizards now."

"No! He didn't!"

"Using the forbidden spells resulted in Urahara's banishment," Aizen continues, ignoring her gasp. "His and Tessai, like we knew it would. They were going to be stripped of their powers but Yoruichi agreed to help us get them out before that could happen. She had tired of The Central and their cruelty as well. Though she made us promise that we would find some way to end their tyranny and it was the least we could do"

"Where are they now?" she asks voice soft and Aizen sighs. For all that she'd abandoned them when they need her most Aizen knows that she does care. That she truly believed that Shinji and the others would have died or been killed and that the guilt had caused her to run.

"They are in Karakura," he tells her, rubbing at his face tiredly. "Urahara owes a shop there. So much has happened since you left, including my own defection, but they are fine. While Shinji and the others have yet to actually forgive us, they are safe from The Soul Society. They are not being hunted either."

"Why is there a war?" Daisy asks and when Aizen looks at her again he sees the fire in his eyes.

"We made good on our promise," Aizen tells her turning his attention back to the papers on the table. "Once we had finished our research and accomplished our goal to blur the line between Soul and Hollow, we wiped out Central 46. We killed all the corrupted bastards and left to bring as much peace to Las Noches we could and to find her."

"That sounds like a good thing," Leah say, speaking for the first time since Aizen revealed Daisy's secret. She moves towards one of the maps on the wall. The one Aize pointed out as The Soul Society. It's huge, with a number of different districts and takes up all of one wall by itself. "On all accounts."

"Not everyone thought so," Aizen says, an almost mournful tone to his voice that he tries his best to hide. "The ones that were unfailing loyal to Central 46 are now hunting Gin, Tōsen, and I down. Thus, they are going after my men as well," he says as he hands her a fairly big stack of pictures and passes another one to Daisy. "We call them Arrancars. They may be more human looking but they are nothing more than another class of Hollow."

What Leah and Daisy see as they shuffles through the pictures are people. A different array of men and women and even a child or two smiling at the camera. There's nothing in the pictures to suggest that they're anything more than weirdly dressed humans. If Aizen hadn't just told them that every person in these pictures are actually dead spirits they wouldn't have known better.

"The other Death Gods disapproved of them," Aizen tells them as he takes back the stacks of pictures and places them almost carefully on the table. "They want to destroy them. They want to kill everyone we have 'cured' and take Tōsen, Gin, and I for either execution or imprisonment."

"So what exactly is it that you want from us?" Leah asks as she watches The Lord stare down at the pictures, fondness in his eyes. He really cares for them, she's sure of it.

"I need your help so they will not succeed."

"Why is Matilda in trouble if she's in the human realm?" Leah asks, changing the conversation so she won't have to give The Lord an answer until she can think things through and talk it out with her team. Half of what the Lord is saying sounds absolutely insane and she really needs to have words with Daisy. However, if Leah's learned anything from her line of work, it's that anything is possible. "Why would they bother with her if she's just a human?"

"Because she is not human."

"What?"

A cold, dangerous look crosses Daisy's face as she takes in what he just said. Admittedly, he could have found a more subtle way to say that but we've already establish that he doesn't have a way with words.

"What do you mean?"

Lord Aizen is not afraid! He deals with bloodythirsty creatures on a daily basis. Spent more than half his life fighting evil creatures and he's a Lord God dammit! Therefore, some former Death God that he knows can kick ass and take down the biggest Hollow in two seconds flat does not scare him.

"Souls, Hollow, and even the rare human have this thing called Reiryoku," Aizen explains for Leah's benefit because he needs their help. Not because he is afraid, thank you very much. "It is a sixth sense and a power. In humans, it is rarely seen and even if it is, it is only a small amount. It gives humans the ability to see souls—the spirits of the deceased—and that is pretty much it.

"Souls and Hollows, on the other hand, are almost completely made out of it but, if a Soul has a large amount of Reiryoku, they become a Death God," Aizen explains. "Though, the effects of it are really still same for both. It gives them a different number of abilities and the more Reiryoku a Hollow or Soul has the more power they possess."

"What does any of this have to do with Matilda?" Leah all but growls as her patience runs thin.

"She has too much Reiryoku to be considered a human," Aizen tells them, hands raised in surrender as she starts to stalk towards him. "A human body cannot possibly hold that much Reiryoku. It is too weak. That vast amount of Reiryoku would tear it apart. Surely you should have realized it by now, Daisy."

"What does all that even mean!?" Leah yells before Daisy can answer and Aizen, caught between a rock and a hard place, blurts out the answer without thinking.

"Matilda is dead."

Aizen doesn't think about the consequences of what he says. Leah's all but yelling at him at this point and there's that familiar look in Daisy's eyes that promises pain. So, it catches him off guard when Leah collapses. The news hits her hard and her knees buckle right out from under her. He rushes forward, though. He catches her right before she can hit the floor.

"She can't be, she can't be, we can see her," Leah mumbles desperately as Aizen lowers her to sit on the floor. Daisy just stands there stunned. She's amazed she never caught it but it's true. All the clues are there.

The speed, the strength, the intelligence far beyond her age, and how it seems that she just isn't aging.

"Everyone can see her. She's killed her fair share of Targets! She can't be dead!"

"I'm sorry, but she is," Aizen says as he straightens and walks back to the table. He once again goes back to meaninglessly shuffling papers while he waits for Leah to calm down a bit and for Daisy to become responsive again.

"But we can see her! We've seen her gouge a Target's eye out and even if we all had enough Reiryoku to see her, she wouldn't have been able to that!"

"You are correct," Aizen says before Leah can say anymore. She's hysterical at the moment, but Aizen really doesn't have the time for her to calm down completely. "My guess is she is wearing a Gigai—an artificial body a Soul can don so that they may be seen by humans. It also allows them to interact with the environment. The one thing I do not know, though, is if she really is a Soul or possibly a Hollow."

"Why does it matter?" Leah groans as she leans back against the wall. She looks defeated as she sits there, head press into the wall and hands rubbing at her face.

"If she is a Hollow they will kill her on sight."

"Fuck!"


	9. Ch 8

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo Kurosaki: resident bad ass, honorary Death God, Vizard, and the caretaker of Karakura Town is currently running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

And why is that?

Well, Ichigo—known as the toughest and meanest kid in Karakura High—had been promised (read threatened) by one Tatsuki Arisawa—second strongest karate practitioner in her class and a force to be reckon with—that she would kick his arse to hell and back if the boy did not find out where her redhead friend, Orihime, had disappeared to.

Tatsuki and Ichigo have been friends since they were wee little brats. They had gone to the same schools and practiced at the same dojo. They have history and Tatsuki has always been there when Ichigo needs a shoulder to lean on. However, today, when Orihime—their friend—had not shown up for class, Tatsuki just knew Orihime was in danger and that Ichigo knew something he isn't telling.

He does, of course, but he really can't tell her even if he wanted to.

How do you tell your childhood friend that you're a Death God if you'd been sworn to secrecy? All he could do at the time was promise her he would bring Orihime back safe and sound at all costs.

That had been the plan. That is until Mizuiro had told him about some weirdly dress wolf girl he had run into on his way home last night. The same weirdly dress wolf girl that had been seen with the invading Arrancars and that he's under orders to keep a look out for.

Also, to top it all off, Orihime has been branded a traitor and Ichigo had been banned from looking for her—breaking his promise to Tatsuki as soon as it was made.

Sweet, innocent Orihime is now a traitor in the eyes of the Death Gods simply because her disappearance had been right after an enemy invasion and there was no sign of a struggle. No over turned furniture or ransom note. It's as if Orihime just up and left.

Ichigo calls bullshit.

Orihime isn't like that. Orihime wouldn't have turned her back on everyone she loves without good reason. Something's going on here. Something other than Orihime's disappearance. Though that isn't that much of a mystery because Ichigo knows Aizen took her.

Who else would?

However, as much as Ichigo wants to just bust into Las Noches and break Orihime out, he can't just leave the only lead on the Wolf Girl he has uninvestigated. He has a responsibility to look into it as an honorary Death God and so he soon finds himself walking around Mizuiro's house, looking for any signs of said Wolf Girl.

While back at Las Noches, Aizen is just seconds away from setting the whole place on fire and surrendering to the Death Gods without looking back.

Why?

Because life just isn't fair.

The Soul Society gets an army of sane people to work with and he gets this….This is above insanity.

He had just been finishing welcoming Orihime to Las Noches and reinstating Grimmjow when the newly repaired door to throne had once again been kicked opened and all hell had broken loose. Blood had yet to be shed—well expect for Luppi's who'd been torn to shreds as Aizen predicted he would be once Grimmjow got his arm back—but it looks like it could happen at any second.

What is the group of assassins mad about? Aizen has no clue. Amidst all the yelling and screaming Aizen hasn't been able to piece together a single sentence as they all yell at the same time. They're furious though and Aizen's just happy it's not at him. All that anger and yells are directed at his newly reinstated sixth and Aizen smiles evilly as the twit shrinks in on himself.

Maybe now he'll learn to be more responsible.

It's the only reason he's let it go on this long anyway but he has to put a stop to it soon. Preferably, before someone actually ends up physically attacking the twit.

First.

Aizen stands from his throne and moves silently and quickly to Orihime's side. She doesn't see him approach as her attention is on the enraged crowd of humans in front of her. He clears his throat to get her attention.

"I'm sorry about that," he tells her when she turns wide, frightened eyes his way. "Let's get you out of here before they start swinging," he says as he places a hand on the small of her back and gently ushers her away from the angry mob. "You can go home now, if you'd like."

"Home?"

It's when Orihime shoots him a shocked look, all wide-eyed and confused, that Aizen realizes she's definitely under the impression that he's a cruel, vicious tyrant. Not that he'd done anything to disprove that theory with the way he'd gone about getting her to Las Noches.

"Yes, home," he says with a nod as they stand next to his throne. "Though I would prefer that you wait until after the war; I will not stop you from returning to your world."

"Why?" she asks, a confused look on her face as Aizen gently pushes her to sit on his throne. She all but collapses in it. The day's events have drained her. It's not easy, turning your back on everyone you love, even if it is to protect them. "Why are you letting me go?"

"You've done what I've asked," Aizen explains as he gives her a worried look. He really hopes she won't faint. They don't have the medical supplies to spare if she hurts herself. "And I would have you taken home this instant if you wish it but I hope you might wait as you've been branded a traitor."

"A traitor!?"

It's by some miracle that Aizen catches her before she can dive head first off his throne.

"Ya always did have ah way wit words," Gin snickers from besides him. He shoots him a glare as he hauls the unconscious girl into his arms.

"Quiet you," he snaps and he holds the girl out to Gin. "Why don't you make yourself useful and take her to one of the spare rooms?"

"Yessir!"

He watches Gin as he carries the girl out of the room with surprising ease given his thin, lanky appearance. Once he's out of the room, he turns his attention back to the problem at hand. Still no bloodshed, thankfully, but by now Grimmjow isn't the only one being yelled at.

Ceci-Anne's yelling at the top of her lungs at Starrk. Aizen doesn't have the patience to ask why. Judging by the blush on Eloise's cheeks, though, he has an idea. Apparently, Starrk and Eloise's relationship will not be a father-daughter one like the one with Lilynette.

Aizen has no plans to get involved with that anytime soon.

"That is enough."

His voice rings around the room with authority and everyone stands at attention. Well, all of his men do. Leah and hers simply still. They turn aggravated looks his way but quiet nonetheless.

"Leah," he calls and the woman moves towards him at his beckoning. "Have you thought about my proposition?"

"If it's fine with you, I'll have an answer for you after I have had a chance to discuss this with my Second In Command," she says and all Aizen can do is give her a confused look before it dawns on him. "Matilda is my Second In Command."

Now that he didn't know.

"Understandable," he says because it is. He wouldn't make a move without discussing it with Gin either. He'll think on the fact the She Wolf is SIC later though, now it's go time. "Ulquiorra, take Grimmjow and go to the last place he remembers having been with the girl," he orders and doesn't wait to see if they will refuse as he continues, "Starrk, Harribel go with them but stay at a distance. Intervene only if they are discovered.

"Take care to conceal your identities, both of you, and do not reveal your powers if you can help it," Aizen warns them as Tōsen steps up to him holding a stack of black cloaks. He hands them to Starrk and Harribel as they step towards him. They have yet to be seen by the Death Gods and he wants to keep it that way for as long as possible "Stick to the shadows and keep you faces hidden. They must not find out that you are mine, now go."

"Ceci-Anne," Leah calls once he is finished. She may be injury and not yet cleared for active duty but they need her. "Go with them. Keep an eye out and take out anyone that gets too close discretely. Eloise, Takumi, Humbert you're with me," Leah tells then before turning towards the others. "You three stay behind. I can only take the ones who will pull less attention to us, but be ready in case we might need you. Our goal is to bring Matilda back no matter the cost."

Groups assembled, Aizen hands Ceci-Anne a cloak as well before motioning for Ulquiorra to open a Garganta.

"Dr. Day, you're in charge," Leah calls over her shoulder as she steps through the big, gaping hole.

"Suppress your Reiatsu as soon as you exit the Garganta," Aizen warns as the last of them step through. Once the wormhole closes, he turns towards the remaining Assassins and his men. "The rest of you are to see to the preparation for the war. Make sure everything is ready."

A steady chorus of "yes, sir" answers him as his men exit the room to see to the castle. There's still so much to do. He has to fortify the walls, make sure there's a plan in place for when it falls—he's not naïve enough to believe that it won't—and make a contingency plan in case they get over run. However, when Daisy gives Duncan and Ariel an uncertain look, he knows he can't just leave them there.

"Follow me," he says as exits the room. He leads them down the halls to a room littered with sofas and chairs and tables and Televisions and various games. It's the Game Room. On a normal day, it'd be full of the younger Arrancars to keep out from underfoot and entertained but at the moment it's deserted as everyone rushes to prepare the castle and themselves.

"You may wait for your friends here," Aizen tells them as he leads them inside. "I'd stay to accompany you but there are things that need my attention. Someone will come and inform you when the others return," he says and leaves them after he's done.

~o0o~

Ichigo doesn't know what possessed him to kick the big gray rock that got in his way as he strolled through the park. Well, that's a lie. It's just that his day just kept going from bad to worse and kicking a rock had seemed like the perfect way to let off some steam.

And it did relieve some of his stress. For all of two seconds before a yell of pain had filled the air from the exact direction of the rock's fight path. The thud that followed only helped cement the possibility that he might have hit someone.

Curses flow in a steady stream from his mouth as he runs towards the sound of the yelp and what he finds there makes him pause because it's the girl! After spending most of the day looking up and down Karakura for her, seeing her—even unconscious with blood pouring out from under her mask—is a Godsend.

He rushes towards her and yanks off her masks as he kneels next to her to take in the extent of the damage. Thankfully, the rock missed her eye and the cut on her eyebrow isn't deep enough to need stitches but he still wants to take the girl to a doctor just in case.

Tearing a strip from his shirt, he wraps it around the girl's head to stop the bleeding. Placing her mask on her chest, he lifts her into his arm. Once secure, he races to his father's clinic.


	10. Ch 9

**Chapter 9**

"Is she okay?"

It's the tenth time Ichigo's asked as he paces nervously while his father checks over the girl. Each time his question has gone unanswered and when silence continues Ichigo groans and slumps against the wall in frustration.

He's worried about her.

Sure, The Soul Society had branded her the enemy but she hadn't done anything bad even while spending most of the previous day in Karakura. He also knows The Soul Society has the habit of branding someone an enemy simply for being different. Therefore, until proven otherwise, she's a friendly to Ichigo.

"It looks alright. She might suffer from a concussion, though. Really, son, I hope you don't usually brain the people you are told to keep a look out for," Isshin mutters as he steps away from the girl and pulls his gloves off. "Who is she?"

He knows all about the Death Gods and the three realms so Ichigo answers honestly. Content in the fact that he doesn't have to lie to his father. Unlike most everyone else.

"I don't know," Ichigo whispers while he let his eyes roam over the girls face. She looks…familiar as if he's seen her before or—if not her—then someone who looks a lot like her. "But I feel like I've met her before…"

"Well, she the one isn't she? The one that attack with Grimmjow," Isshin asks as he looks the girl over before turning to look at Ichigo. When he does, though, he doesn't miss the sullen look on the boy's face. He can't help pity the boy.

As a former Death God, he's been in his shoes before. He knows all about the tough decisions The Soul Society often forces you to make. He knows how conflicted a simple order can make you feel and it's what drives him to pat his son on his back as he leaves the room.

There's a reason he gave up his life as a Death God, after all.

"Orders are orders, son."

"I know," Ichigo whispers as he pulls out his Death God badge.

It's a clunky thing that helps him exit his mortal body so he can use his powers without damaging it. He twists and turns it in his hands as he struggles to come to a decision. Everything in him is screaming at him to keep the girl a secret. To wait until she's woken up to call the others so he can question her alone.

Nevertheless, he can't because he knows that if he waits too long it will be seen as treason.

Fucking Soul Society and their fucked up rules.

With a frustrated growl, he places the badge on the counter next to the sink and pulls out his phone even though everything in him is screaming not to. He all but glares at the badge as he dials Rukia's—the Death God that got him into all this 'Honorary Death God' mess to begin with—number.

"Ichigo?"

"I found the girl."

It's all he says before snapping the phone shut with maybe a little too much force. He's still too angry at her and every other Death God for branding Orihime a traitor to actually talk to her at the moment.

"Fuck," he mutters as he slumps into the nearest chair in defeat. The other are on their way now and there's no taking it back. The girl's fate now lies in the hands of the biggest bigots he's ever met. "I've just killed her."

It's sometime later that there's a knock on the door but he doesn't look up from where he's buried his head in his hands. He knows it's them just by the amount of Reiatsu seeping in through the doorway.

"She's…not what I expected," Rukia says as she enters the room. The others trail in behind her. They crowd around the still unconscious girl. Ichigo says nothing. He gets what she's saying. Without the mask covering her face it's obvious to all of them that she's nothing more than a child.

"Do you suppose she was left behind on purpose," Rangiku Matsumoto asks. She's a busty blonde with a fierce attitude that Ichigo has come to respect. Especially, since she's the Lieutenant of the Tenth Division of The Thirteen Division Imperial Guards.

"It would be possible," Yumichika Ayasegawa chirps as he measures the girl's Reiatsu. "She doesn't seem to hold that much power. Do you think we should wake her up?"

"Just leave her be," Ichigo snaps, rising from his seat to block Yumichika's view of the girl. It annoys him that they're already sizing her up to take her down when she hasn't so much as twitched. "She isn't dangerous."

"She's the enemy, Ichigo," Toshiro Hitsugaya reminds him as he steps in between Ichigo and the lowly fifth seat of the Eleventh Division. Not that Yumichika can't hold his own. However, Ichigo's managed to take down his fair share of Captains and Lieutenants single handedly.

Ichigo backs down as soon as Hitsugaya steps into his space. He goes back to his seat as he should because Hitsugaya isn't just a random Death God. He's the Captain of the Tenth Division and he won't stand for insubordination.

Especially from a rank-less nobody.

Once he sure Ichigo won't cause any more problems he turn back to the girl. He's the highest-ranking officer in the room so he takes it upon himself to make sure the girl isn't a threat. He trusts Yumichika and all but the fifth seat doesn't hold the Reiryoku and skill necessary to actually check the depth of someone's Reiryoku.

"She's got a seal."

He finds it instantly.

The second his Reiryoku sweeps into her. He comes upon the block and he's trained enough to see it for what it is. He reaches out towards the girl instantly. Curious to see just why someone would place a seal on her but he's stop by a hand on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be best to leave it until we can get her to a better location?" Rangiku asks as she looks around Isshin's quaint little clinic. "Someplace where restraining her—if need be—would be easier."

"You're right," Hitsugaya agrees as he pulls back and looks at the Death Gods surrounding him. He's all business now as he speaks, "Take her to Urahara's store. We'll release the seal there."

~o0o~

"Where are they?" Daisy asks no one in particular as she paces around the game room. The consent clicking of her heels all but drives Ariel up the wall as she watches her pace from where she's sprawled on a couch.

Duncan, for his part, ignores them both as he fiddles with the video game console hooked up to one of the room's many televisions. For being dead people, he must say that they really value their entertainment. They have some of the latest consoles and games.

"Daisy," Ariel growls, tail twitching in annoyance but the redhead either doesn't hear her or ignores her completely. She jumps from the couch then, shifting skins. "If you don't stop moving and sit down, I'll have no choice but to force you."

"About time you shifted," Duncan drawls as he finally gets the console working. As he makes his way to the couch, he can't resist as his eyes roam over her from head to toe. He takes in all that exposed skin with a smirk. "I was beginning to think you were stuck like that and I'd have to kiss you to get you to change back."

"You'd like that wouldn't you, pervert," Ariel snaps at him without even turning his way. She can feel his eyes on her and it makes her skin crawl. Not that his attention is exactly unwelcomed per say but because she's uncomfortable in this skin as it is. It's her weakest state, after all.

It's why she avoids using it as much as she can.

"Not sure," he drawls as he pulls his helmet off and tosses it on the previously occupied couch. His gloves follow not too long after so he can game with ease. "Kissing a lion isn't exactly on my list. You as a human on the other hand, I wouldn't exactly mind."

Ariel hisses at him in annoyance at that and Duncan sends her wink.

"Keep dreaming," she snarls before turning her full attention back to Daisy. "Now, you fess up," she growls as she grabs the woman by both arms. She tosses her with a little more force than necessary onto the nearest recliner.

It hints as to how lost in thoughts Daisy is that she lets it happen. That she doesn't stop it tells she's not paying attention because Daisy is well versed in all types of martial arts. She's not just their main Physician. She's also their best trainer. She's trained almost all the Senior Agents at some point.

"What?" the woman gasps out as she crashes on to the recliner.

"How do you know the King?" Ariel questions as she circles her, slitted eyes locked on the woman.

Duncan pauses his game at that. He's also interested to find out the answer to the question. Hell, the whole group is but Daisy can be incredibly tight lipped when she wants to be and no one's been able to get the woman to talk. Though Leah had made it cleared that they had discussed it privately and it was taken care of.

"It's…it's none of your business!" Daisy yells, rising to her feet and meets Ariel glare for glare as the woman blocks her escape. "It's something private, that happened long before I joined and therefore is not your business or Duncan's or anyone else's."

Ariel rears back at the yell with a hiss. She's never seen Daisy yell out of battle. That woman's the most level headed out of all of them. It surprises her so much she doesn't stop Daisy as she storms out of the room.

"Woah, she's pissed," Duncan mumbles while Ariel stares after Daisy with wide eyes.

"It must be a really touchy subject then," Ariel mumbles dumbly.

"What do you think it could be?" Duncan asks but Ariel doesn't answer. She just continues to stand there. Staring after Daisy with a thoughtful look.

She's worried.

Duncan can tell that she is. Hell, they all are, but most of them are so worried over Matilda that they haven't noticed Daisy isn't acting like herself. She's being quiet, distant, and only observant little Ariel has seen it so now she's worrying herself sick.

He stands from the couch with a tired sigh and walks up to Ariel. He pulls her into his arms gently.

"Come on now. She'll be fine."

"What if he hurt her before?" Ariel mumbles into his chest as she curls into him now that no one's watching. With no one about to catch them in the act, she allows herself to relax into him as he brings his cloak around them and covers her naked form.

"Well, he won't be able to hurt her now," he reassures the shifter in his arms as he holds her close. "He wouldn't dare to lay a finger on her."

"Because you'll protect her?"

"No," he says with a shake of his head and smirk when Ariel shoots him a shocked looked. "Because she'll kick his ass in a thousand different ways. Daisy can hold her own, you know that."


	11. Ch 10

**Chapter 10**

Daisy walks down the stark white halls of Aizen's castle blindly. She doesn't have a destination in mind. She just walks. She's too lost in thought, concern, and guilt to pay attention to where she's going. So it's completely her fault when she crashes into a young green-haired child.

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry, Hun," Daisy yelps as she picks the toddler up from the floor and sets her back on her stubby legs. "Are you okay?"

She's a little thing. Barely comes up to Daisy's knees, with wide gray eyes, a scar marring the middle of her face, and a white skull on her head. 'A Hollow Mask,' her long buried instincts tell her. These are past Hollows, after all, and every other one she's seen has some remnants on of it on some part of their body.

"I's fine, I's fine," the young one mutters as she straightens out her clothes. They're nothing more than green rags really. Daisy frowns at them as she gets on one knee to help the child dust off her clothing.

"Why are you dress like this, Hun?" Daisy asks, suspicion in her voice. Every other Arrancar—Aizen did it, that crazy bastard did what they spent years trying to accomplish—she's seen has been dressed in white. Prim, pressed, and tailored outfits, yet this child runs around in clothes too big and loose on her.

The child's eyebrows come together in concentration as she tries to find the answer to Daisy's questions. She eyes her clothes while she thinks. She turns it this way and that as she tries to come up with an answer.

"Oh! Nell's got hurt," she finally says and looks up at Daisy with big, wide eyes that could melt any heart. "Nell's gots in a fights wit the Ugly Man. Ugly Man hurt Nell 'n kick Nell outta pak," the young one says, nodding enthusiastically. "Lod Aizen ca't do nut'ing 'bot it 'cause pak is pak 'n pak chooses pak 'n Ugly Man not want Nell in pak. So Lod Aizen give Nell clock so Nell can be warm 'n hide, see."

With those words, the child disappears from sight as she pulls the hood of the cloak over her head. Her Reiatsu disappears entirely as well and Daisy marvels at Aizen's ability to come up with just about anything as she stares at where the girl once stood.

"Tis way, Nell can com 'n get food wit out getting' hurt," the young one says as she pulls the cloak's hood off and smiles up at Daisy. "He alsos giv Nell sweats wen Nell go ta him."

"Does he now?" Daisy asks smirk on her face as she pulls the child into her arms and stands. Aizen's always was a softie when it came to children. Though the man had tried so hard to hide it.

"Uh-huh," the child says as she instantly relaxes in Daisy's arms. They start down the hall again. They walk aimlessly as the child continues to talk. "Fox man giv Nell sweets too but Miter Toosen not giv Nell sweets cause Miter Toosen said Nell wood get fat if Nell ate too much sweets. Miter Toosen is mean," the child says, small pout in place and Daisy giggles. "He only giv Nell healty food wen Nell go ta him."

Obviously, the two knuckleheads have been spoiling the little one rotten and Tōsen's just trying to make sure they don't overdo it. It reminds Daisy of another little one. A brown haired child with bright green eyes that had them all wrap around her little finger.

It reminds her of just why Aizen was so obsessed with finding a cure.

Why they all were.

"He just wants you to grow up to be healthy, dear," Daisy tells her distractedly, lost in thoughts of the bright smiles and twinkling green eyes, as she flares her Reiryoku out. She finds what she's looking for instantly.

Finding his Reiryoku—feeling it against her own feels like coming home. Like finally seeing a long lost friend and she doesn't think twice as she begins to head in Aizen's direction. She still has so many questions and they still have so much to talk about, but first. "Where were you going, Nel?"

"I's was looking for, Lod Aizen," Nel says, a little shocked as she suddenly remembers what she was doing in such a hostile—for her—environment but doesn't move to get out of Daisy's arms. "I's need ta tell him tat Nell 'n Pes 'n Don are gonna leave for a bit."

"To where?"

The question doesn't come from Daisy. It comes from besides them and Daisy turns to find Aizen watching the girl in her arms curiously. Daisy stops walking then. She's found her target, after all, and turns to face Aizen as the child in her arms begins to fidget.

"Lod Aizen!" Nel yells as she throws herself at the man. "Nell was looking for ya. Nell needs ta tell ya I's is leaving."

"And why would that be, Nelliel?" Aizen asks as he catches the child effortlessly and cradles her in his arms. Daisy sees the concerned look from a mile away even though she knows Aizen's trying to hide it. They spent years together. Years upon years. Therefore, she see the slight creases in Aizen's brow for what they are.

She sees the worried look for what it is and seeing it directed at a child is almost painful because it reminds Daisy of her. Of the brown-haired child they failed to protect.

"Ta Wor."

"Nelliel—"

"Lod Aizen ca't pretect Nell foreva," she tells the great Lord and pats him gently on the cheek. "Nells itn't pak so Nell ca't hide wit ta otter cilden. No one will pretect Nell wen Deat God come. So Nell need ta leave 'n hide somwere else.

"Somwere far away, were Deat Gods won't look," Nelliel says as she leans up and places a quick kiss to Aizen cheek. "Nell will com back, Nell pomis."

Aizen's too shocked, too stunned to do anything but let go and watch as the child slips from his arms.

"God bye, Lod Aizen," she whispers and with a quick, little wave she's gone. She pulls on her hood and disappears before Aizen can call her back and make her rethink her decision to leave. Though, he isn't sure if he really would.

Everything she said is true after all.

No one will protect her when Death comes knocking at their door.

"Keep in mind that the cloak will not work once you leave the palace, Nelliel," he calls after her, a resigned tone to his voice. That he makes no move to stop the child surprises Daisy and makes her realize the depth of their predicament.

The look on his face is pained. At least Daisy can tell that it is and she knows that saying goodbye to yet another child he cannot—could not—protect must hurt.

"How much trouble are you guys in," Daisy asks gently from his side and Aizen turns a glare her way. He obviously still hasn't forgiven her. She's has no one to blame but herself.

Aizen, though, only holds the glare for a little while because he already has to deal with so much. He doesn't have the energy to be angry with her.

"We are sitting ducks," he tells her honestly and starts down the halls. Daisy follows along instinctively. "We are not sure when they will attack but I have evacuated the children already. They are in a safe house in the deserts of the Sahara."

"Nel?"

"The Arrancars run on a pack system," he tells her, deciding to get the explanation out of the way. "And, like any pack, there are those that are rejected. Nelliel was an Espada—one of the top. She was a part of the direct hierarchy but she fought against Nnoitra—another Espada—and lost. Thus, she was expelled from the pack and Nnoitra went up in rank."

"She's just a child!"

"No, she is not," Aizen tells her when she sees her getting angrier by the second. "When I first transformed her, she was a full grown adult. When Nnoitra won, he broke what was left of her Hollow Mask and it caused her to revert into a child. It's why she has that scar."

"Do you know why she turned into a child?" Daisy's asks. Aizen can see her getting into healer mode. It's like flipping a switch. One second she's relaxed, calm, and the next she's watching everything with a hawk-like gaze. She's categorizing every little thing.

"I have not had a chance to look into it," he tells her as they arrive to the planning room. Gin and Tōsen are already there. He greets them with a nod as he walks inside. "I have been a bit preoccupied. Gin, how are the reinforcements for the walls going?"

"It's comin'," Gin tells him with a smile and it deepens when he spots Daisy at the door. "Though we only gots enough for half of it."

"Double the guard for the sections of the wall that we cannot get to, then," Aizen tells him. He ignores both the smile and the curious look Gin throws his way. "Tōsen, how are things looking? How many will we lose? How many will survive?"

"It doesn't look good, my Lord," Tōsen answers after a quick glance at Daisy. He doesn't bother to glare, smile, or even nod. She made her choice when she abandoned them after all. "I estimate we will lose forty percent of our men at the Death Gods' hands alone. The other forty will be lost because of the bonds."

"Bonds?"

All eyes turn to Daisy, still hanging out by the door but it's Aizen who answers.

"Some Arrancars form bonds with each one another. These bonds run deep and the breaking of one can result in the death of the other."

"If you risk losing so many why don't you just leave," Daisy asks as she fully steps into the room and moves towards the table. "Why not leave and hide out until it all blows over. Or find a new place for everyone to live?"

"Because then all would be for not," Tōsen says, mouth set in a frown. "If we leave now there will be no hope of ever returning and we will never finish what we set out to do. We promise to bring peace here, to help as many as we could. Unlike someone, we don't abandon our people when things look bleak. We will not leave when we are so close to finding her. "

So they haven't found the brown-haired child yet.

"But instead you brought death," Daisy tells them gently, ignoring the gibe. "You brought far worse. The Death Gods will come here and kill everyone they find. It would be far better if you face them, would it not? Why don't you just make the first move and finish off those still loyal to Central 46. Kill the District Captains."

"We do that and it will be seen as if we are trying to take over," Aizen reminds her. "Besides, from the news you and yours bring, the Central might have already have been reinstated."

"That's why you finish what you started. With all the Captains dead, there will be no one to protect the Central. Wipe them out and then reinstate the Divisions with new Captains," she tells them. "You clear out all the corruption and then disappear. Return to Las Noches and continue you're goal."

"And how would we do it?" Tōsen asks. The plan has its merits. He'll give her that but they're going to have to really talk this one out if they want it to work. "How do we get all the Captains in one place so we can kill them all with having to worry about them being succeeded before we can kill the others?"

"Take your men to Karakura and draw the Captains there," she says as she moves towards the map on the wall. "If done the right way, they will only bring the Captains and Lieutenants to fight to avoid the complete destruction of the city."

"An ta Vizards," Gin asks as he stands next to her. He looks at where she's pointing at the map. He doesn't know if her plan will work but it's a hell of lot better than sitting around. It's better than waiting for the Death Gods to come and wipe them out. "Wat 'bout them? We don't know wat side they'll take."

"That's where you get Urahara to help," she says as she turns back to them. "Get him to help you convince the Vizards of your goal. There should still be resistance, but, before you actually start to fight, lay it all out. Give them—the Captains and Lieutenants—a reason to change sides and then give them a choice. They won't believe you alone but that's why you get Urahara to back you up."

"And if no one chooses to come to our side?"

"Then you end them. Kill them all and spare no one. The fate of all that's good and just depends on it."


	12. Ch 11

**Chapter 11**

"This is it," Takumi says as he stops walking and looks down at his tablet. They're in the middle of the park. Standing on one of the rolling green hills. "This is where the last signal from her communicator pinged before it stopped."

"So where's Matilda," Eloise asks as she peers around but the girl's nowhere to be seen. The park is all but abandon since it's a weekday and everyone's off at school or work. "There's no one here."

"Maybe she dropped her communicator?" Humbert suggests as he looks around searching for it but Takumi shakes his head as he continues to fiddle with his tablet.

"The phone released a distress single so it's been destroyed," Takumi mutters and looks away from his tablet for a second to point towards the ground by Leah's feet where bits and pieces of metal and plastic and glass litter the ground. "There!"

Takumi makes his ways towards Leah and shoos her out of the way as he squats down. The communicator is crushed to pieces but he shifts through the shards of plastic, metal, and glass nonetheless. He finds what he's looking for after a bit of searching. It's a blue chip with The Agency's logo on it and he stands as he inserts it into his tablet.

"That's weird," he mumbles, mostly to himself, as he shifts through the messages and calls made from Matilda's communicator. "She's been talking to someone. It's an unfamiliar number," he tells the group as he scans the messages. "A person who goes by 'I'."

"I?"

"Yeah," Takumi mutters distractedly as he reads some of the messages. "It looks like he's…she's on a mission!"

"What?"

There's danger in Leah's voice as he rips the tablet from Takumi's hands and begins to read the messages herself. If had she not learned what she did the day before, they would not have made sense but they do. As she reads message after message, dread pools in her stomach.

"She's a Hollow," she whispers because that's what the messages say.

They paint a picture of dread and despair. Of a world caught in the mist of chaos with thousands of lives in the balance. They outline a world full of cruelty. Where hundreds go hungry every day and thousands more are punished and killed for the littlest of things.

Where any little difference makes you target and there's no stopping it. A world where Matilda and many others are in danger simply because they aren't the same as them.

"And he knows exactly who she is."

"What? Leah, what are you talking about?" Eloise asks, confused, and gently takes the tablet from the stunned woman's hands. "It says here that he knew her from before she got lost in the woods. That he knows her real name and who her father is. He even goes on to call her 'Princess' and promises to tell her everything she wants to know if she does something for him."

"Princess?" Grimmjow asks, speaking for the first time since they arrived at The World of the Living. There's shame and guilt coursing through every part of his being for losing her. For being too angry, upset, and just plain stupid to realize what she is. What she means to the pack. "What's he making her do?"

"He wants her to sway Ichigo to join your side."

"She's working for Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asks blankly as he peers over Eloise's shoulder to read the messages. He's angry, upset, annoyed. The list goes on and on but he does his best to conceal his emotions because he knows Grimmjow's beating himself up enough for the both of them.

"No, this 'I' makes references to him as well," Eloise tells him, flipping through some more messages. "He says that Aizen's his leader and not to believe the lies The Soul Society tells of him. That he's not actually the tyrant out to take over the world."

"We found her."

The group's conversation comes to a stop as Starrk and Harribel and Ceci-Anne rush towards them. They don't look relieved or excited though. Each of their faces are set in a frown as they join up with the other group.

"Where is she?" Leah demands but one look at Ceci-Anne is all it takes for her to know. "Shit, they got her, didn't they? How many are there? Where are they?"

"She's got a whole group of Death Gods—Captains and Lieutenants—transporting her to a 'secure' location," Harribel says when she realizes that the assassins are mentally preparing themselves to go in and take her back. "We have no hope of retrieving her without help."

"No, we can—"

"We will head back," Starrk says and his voice leaves no room for argument as he towers over Leah. He understands the woman's need to rush in as save her own. He's experiencing that as well. However, he rules over a large pack and knows that patience is for the best more often than not. "I will not risk the life of my men on a fool's mission. We will head back, inform Lord Aizen of the situation, and developed a well thought out plan. Ulquiorra?"

Starrk doesn't have to ask twice. Ulquiorra has the Garganta open and ready before he can even finish saying his name.

"We're not leaving her here for them to kill her!"

"Of course we're not, she's pack. We'll come back for her and kill anyone one that lays a finger on her."

The threat doesn't come from Starrk or even Harribel. It comes from Ulquiorra. When all eyes turn to him, they can clearly see the fire in his eyes.

"She's mine and I won't let them kill her."

~o0o~

This was so not part of the plan.

However, you know what they say, 'When it rains, it pours.'

Talk.

She was just supposed to talk to the kid. Not get caught and towed half way across the city to some shop owned by a demented man in a bucket hat.

"Why, who is this?"

'You know very well who the fuck I am.'

She wants to shout at the man. Beat him within an inch of his life but she holds her tongue and settles for glaring so she won't get them both killed. He's one of the few 'I' said she could come to for help. However, obviously, he wasn't thinking about this type of situation when he said it.

"That's what we'd like to know, Urahara," a tall, redheaded man says. He's the one that has her pinned. The one that's holding her arms behind her back so she won't beat the ever-living snot out of him for even thinking about touching her like she did to the bald one.

It's bad enough they've taken her masks and gloves. Now they have their dirty hands all over her.

"She has a seal," the white-haired midget says as he steps towards the demented man. If Matilda could, she would have stabbed him twenty-six times in the eye because he's the one in charge. Authority just oozes out of him and it makes her sick. "We require the use of your dojo so we can remove it safely."

'I'm going to kill you all...'

"Oh, I see," the man says thoughtfully as he looks at her from under the rim of his hat. There's a goofy grin on his face. Matilda wants to smack it off but the second their eyes lock she knows she's in deep trouble. There's resignation in his gaze. "Well, if you need help, feel free to figure it out for yourself."

After that she's pushed, pulled, and just over all manhandled down a trapdoor. The underground dojo is huge. It spans at least two football fields if not more. The second they're down there, they let her go.

She in a battle stance instantly. She's watching their every move and hoping she won't die before finding out who she really is. Ichigo moves towards her first. He takes small measured steps that are clearly intended to show her he means no harm but she's technically already fucked six ways to Sunday so she doesn't care.

She races right up to him and hits him so hard in his scrunched up little face that she sends him sprawling onto the floor. The others dive at her after that. It's by some miracle that she manages to dance out of their reach before they can nab her.

What follows then is the mother of all scuffles as Matilda manages to punch each and every single Death God in their smug little faces before Baldy and Redhead finally pin her down. Her knuckles are busted and bleeding. She has a few bruises of her own blooming but, as she sees Midget's eye begin to swell, she couldn't be more satisfied.

"If she's this strong with the seal than maybe we shouldn't remove it," a busty blonde says as she tilts her head back to stop the bleeding from her nose. Not that that'll help because Matilda's pretty sure she broke it.

Well, it's what she was aiming for anyways.

"That wasn't strength. That was skill," Baldy grunts from beside her as he spits a wad of blood on the floor. He has her left arm in a tight grip and he tugs at it harshly when Matilda continues to struggle to get free. It causes her to roll her eyes but she lets them continue to believe that they actually have incapacitated.

She needs to get this seal off somehow now that her cover is blown.

Midget moves towards them then and Matilda could cry in relief as he finally does it. He breaks the seal without another word and, before he can think better of it, Matilda moves. She kicks Midget right in his jewels, uses Redhead's momentary distraction to rip her arm from his grip so she can flip Baldy right over her shoulder before giving Redhead's jewels the same treatment as Midget.

She takes off at a run after that. Though she makes sure to step on Baldy's jewels as she goes so no one's left out.

She doesn't race towards the trapdoor, though. That would only spell trouble for Urahara because he'd be forced to stop her. If he didn't, his cover would be blown. Instead, she runs in the opposite direction because, really, she's fucked and the least she can do before her death is finished what she set out to do.

Ichigo's the only one to follow after her. Everyone's either rushing to Midge's side or rolling on the floor in pain. So she leads Ichigo as far away from the others as she can before he tackles her to the floor.

"They're lying to you."

She doesn't wait for the 'who, what, where, and whys'. They don't have the time for it. She gets down to business and pushes the now stunned boy off her as soon as they stop rolling. Getting to her feet, she pulls him up too and begins to drag him further away from the others.

"Aizen isn't evil," she tells him as they walk and she uses her real voice. Not the eerie one that she really only uses to annoy Ceci-Anne. The whole 'she-can't-talk-thing' is just bull that she uses to her advantage.

She hates talking, after all.

"But Shinji—"

"An experiment gone wrong," she explains as she continues to tug him along. "Accidents do happen. Especially in a lab filled with highly toxic chemicals and dangerous creatures. They didn't mean for that to happen to them but an experiment got loose and infected them with the Hollow Virus they were trying to eliminate to begin with."

"The Central—?"

"Were a bunch of corrupted bastards. Besides, Aizen was just keeping a promise to a certain feline friend," she says in a rush. She can feel the Reiatsu of the others closing in as the finally gather their wits and race after them. "Ask your father why he left and he'll tell you what Central 46 was really like."

"Orihime—"

"Is safe and sound and, honestly, in far less danger there than she was here."

Ichigo pulls them to a stop then. He turns her to face him as he takes both shoulders in his arms.

"But how can I trust you?"

"Ask Urahara. He'll tell you the truth."

"Who are you?" Ichigo asks, eyebrows pulled together in confusion as he continues to hold Matilda's shoulders so the girl won't run. She's left him confused enough as it is, the least she can do is tell her that much.

"I...I don't know."

And with those words the other Death Gods close in around them.


	13. Ch 12

**Chapter 12**

A quiet mummer goes through the crowd but no one moves. No one screams, shouts, or cries as they watch their Lord leave because they'll be on their way out soon as well. They carry boxes. Supplies that will only last them for so long and then they're own their own because no one knows if The Lord will come back.

Or if their leaders will either.

He's taking them with him. He's taking the Espadas to fight. The chances of all of them coming back for them is slim but no one stops them. No one calls them back because they're going to fight for their lives. For the lives of every single Arrancar while said Arrancars hide out.

While they run and hide in a safe house with the last of their supplies without knowing if anyone will ever come back. At least the Fracciónes—the name given to a member of an Espada's Cliques—get to go with them. At least they aren't forced to run and hide while they leave the Espada and their Lord to face their deaths.

No.

The Fracciónes have been given the chance to fight for their leaders. As the Arrancars watch them leave, envy fills them.

~o0o~

A steady stream of curses leave Ichigo's mouth as he runs across the desserts sands. Chad and Ishida run at his side while Nel clings to his back as the make their way across Las Noches.

It's empty.

The whole place is deserted. There's not a soul, Hollow, or Arrancar other than them in sight. It rubs Ichigo the wrong way. Even Orihime is nowhere to be seen or felt. So, it makes Ichigo's self-appointed mission of finding her and talking to Aizen about the truth of Central 46 pointless.

Because they're gone and it only means one thing.

The Attack is happening

And he's stuck here, in Hueco Mundo when he's really needed over in The World of the Living.

When he has to stop the fight before Aizen and his men are killed.

~o0o~

It's quiet. The whole place is deserted. It lets Aizen know that Daisy's plan worked. That the Double Agents—as the assassins had called them—had gotten to The Soul Society and had told them of their 'intentions' to invade The World of the Living.

"May'ba we sha get Daisy ta be our new strat'gist," Gin says from beside him as they walk through the abandoned city and Aizen shoots the smiling man a glare. "Just sayin."

"You must admit that this is coming along better than we imagined it would," Tōsen says and Aizen has to agree with them.

"Well, at least her leaving came with good results," he says as he takes one more look at the fake world. It's a duplicate of Karakura town. It's been made by the Death Gods for their upcoming battle so that their fight won't actually destroy The World of the Living. "Let's get back before anyone sees us."

With that, he opens his own type of wormhole to get them back into the real World of the Living. The others are waiting for them there. They sent the Espadas, Fracciónes, and Humans to Urahara's shop ahead of them. Urahara watches him sadly as they arrive.

"I'm sorry, Aizen," Urahara says but Aizen doesn't hold it against him. He tells him as much as he pats the man on the shoulder. "I still feel like I should have done something to help her but they took her before I could come up with an escape plan."

"Doing so would only have resulted in your own exposure," he consoles the man as he moves towards his group and Leah's. "We do not know whether Matilda still lives and therefore I do not expect your help, but there is still a war to be fought and I would appreciate it if you would lend us your assistance."

"You have it," Leah says, voice thick. Aizen gets teary nods from her whole group. "I don't care what she was—is. She's my Second In Command. She's family and you don't fuck with our family."

Cheers of agreement come from the others. Aizen gives them all a grateful smile as he turns to an orange-haired girl who stands in the far corner of the room.

"Orihime, you can stay h—"

"I'm coming," the girl says, conviction Aizen has never seen in her eyes and voice as she makes her way towards him. "I can't do much to help since my powers mostly heal, but I'm coming with you because this can't keep happening. The Soul Society can't keep killing people just because they feel like it."

"You will be going up against those who you consider friends," Aizen reminds the girl as she comes to a stop in front of him.

"I know," she says a defeated look in her gaze but she manages a soft smile at him. Taking a deep breath, she squares her shoulder and holds her head up high. "But, if they really are my friends, they'll choose the right side."

"And if they don't?"

"Then they weren't my friends to begin with."

Her shoulders are set, her gaze is determined. Aizen can see nothing of that weak little girl that followed Ichigo to The Soul Society as he gazes at her. He won't rejected her help. He won't shoot her down like the Death Gods have made the mistake of doing time and time again. Instead, he nods, soft smile in place, and turns towards his men.

"Everyone will be given a chance—an option to come to our side or perish. Therefore, it is important that no one attacks or reveal themselves until I have given the signal," he says, meeting every single one of their gazes. "Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, your main objective will be to corner the Tenth Division Captain and acquire the whereabouts of Matilda. Do not fail me."

"Yes, sir," Ulquiorra says while Grimmjow just nods his head in agreement. They've been chosen because they're the best fitted for the job. Ulquiorra is calm, calculating, where Grimmjow is brash and impulsive.

They're each other's opposites.

Ulquiorra is the stoic boy with a tight rein on his emotions while Grimmjow is the destructive force controlled by them. He lets his emotions lead him around and it's gotten him into some extremely tight spots. However, Aizen knows they make the perfect team.

Whether they want to admit it or not.

Where Grimmjow acts rashly and without control, Ulquiorra always has a plan. The boy is a gifted strategist. With someone like him to direct Grimmjow's destructiveness there's no doubt in Aizen's mind that they will conquer the battlefield.

They also have the most to lose.

Ulquiorra will lose the only Clique he has and Grimmjow will lose what Clique he has left. There's no way Grimmjow can hope to keep Leah at his side if Matilda dies. Leah hasn't so much as looked at him since he lost Matilda. While Leah has agreed to help Aizen out, he knows that she holds very little hope of finding her Second In Command alive.

The fact that Ulquiorra is still sane and standing is the only reason Aizen hasn't given up. While he knows the boy is no doubt strong enough to withstand losing Matilda without perishing as well, there's no way he'd be as calm as he is now. Exceptional emotion control or not.

Ulquiorra hasn't gone on a destructive, crazed rampage like so many who have lost their Cliques members have before him. Therefore, there's still hope.

Aizen clings to it like a lifeline and he's not too sure exactly why he does.

He doesn't bother to look into it though. At least not in this moment because war has finally come.

With one last look at his men, he opens the wormhole.

"Wait for my command."

Parting on those last words he steps inside, Gin and Tōsen at his side. Together they make their way to the fake world of the living in silence. For once, Gin isn't joking or laughing and it unsettles Aizen as much as it helps him concentrates.

There is no more time for fooling around.

Gin's silence only helps to remind him that they all could die in the next few hours. That he could die. That everything he's struggle to accomplish could be erased. Burned off the face of the earth and forever forgotten about.

He won't let them though.

He won't let them stop him when he's so close to reach his goal. When he's so close to finding his little, brown-haired girl.

His Trixy.

His daughter.

~o0o~

"Bue-beune—"

"Buena suerte, little one," he coos as wide green eyes stare up at him. He cradles her close as he walks through the quiet streets. Its night now and he makes sure to wrap her up tighter in his cloak. Keeping her safe from the chilly night air. "It means good luck."

Her eyes go wider. The wonder in them doubling as she goes back to trying to pronounce the word. She fails repeatedly. He doesn't blame her. The young thing is only a few years old. Definitely too young to say such big words but she tries nonetheless.

The little one's voice is low. Barely more than a whisper. Even as young as she is, she can sense that being too loud might bring unwanted attention. Behind him, he can just make out the sound of padded feet landing on the cobblestone streets but he pays them no mind.

The dog is not a threat.

It's an ally.

He trusts the dog's hearing over his own as it trails behind him. Ears up and on alert. He'll notice if anyone's attempting to sneak up on them so Aizen turns all his attention to the child in his arms.

"Sue-suete," she mumbles, eyelids drooping as sleep threatens to take her. He begins to rock her then. Quiet shushing noise leaving his lips as he urges her into the world of dreams. Behind him the dog growls. A low menacing thing and he knows they've attracted attention.

"Shadow," he calls as he turns to look at the dog. He finds him crouching. Ready for an attack and staring off into the darkness of the forest. "Track."

His command is instantly obeyed.

The dog shoots off into the thick trees, howling all the way, just as two figures appear at his side.

"Position?" he asks as he carefully passes the sleeping child over to waiting arm. The red-haired women takes the child easily. Wrapping her up in her own cloak before the night's chill can disturb the young one.

"Three kliks due west," the redhead says while the sliver-haired boy shoots off ahead of them. He follows the dogs howling easily enough. "The trap is set; all you have to do is lead the Hollow towards it."

He nods but can't keep himself from letting his eyes drift to the sleeping child. Bright green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. So close, yet a million miles away from what he used to have.

"She'll be taken back to her family," the red-haired woman says as she follows his gaze. He nods, tearing his gaze from the girl. He turns to head after the dog and the boy but is stopped by her voice.

"We'll find her," the woman promises. She clutches the child closer to her chest. "We'll find Trixy."

"I know," he says, emotionless brown eyes drifting up to gaze blankly at the bright moon. "I just hate using children as bait."

"We all do," she says, guilt in her voice as green eyes drifting down to gaze at the child in her arms. "But it's the only way to attract the Hollows. The promise of an innocent soul is the only thing that can tempt them enough to reveal their position."

"I know," he says just as Shadow's howls cut off. The abrupt ending causes dread to pool in his stomach. He shoots off into the forest before the woman can say a word.

The scene he walks into as he bursts through the tree line is horrifying.

"Aizen!"

He doesn't turn to the call of his name because his eyes are glued to the creature. It crouches above Shadow's body. The dog is suspiciously still. Laying in a pool of its own blood, the dog doesn't so much as whimper.

The creature, though, growls and snarls as it guards its meal. Sharp teeth gleam. The blood on them and on the creature's mouth shines in the moonlight. The creature is deformed and yet more human looking than any he's seen before.

Its body looks stretch. Arms and legs seem to go on for miles. Body impossibly thin. Its face though is what catches his attention. The mask is all wolf with deep sunken eyes that tell of no soul. Big boned ears sit on the creature's ears. They swivel back and forth as they pick up noises he too far away for him to hear.

"Aizen."

This time the call of his name is a whisper on the wind but the creature hears it. It springs forward at the sound of it, teeth bared and hands clawed. Aizen doesn't move. He can't. Those green sunken eyes keep him pin in place as the creature launches itself at him.

Because he recognizes them.

"Trixy."

The world slows to a crawl.

The creature is one second from tearing into his throat.

Something crashes into his side.

"Aizen!"

He falls in a tangle of limbs and curses as he and the silver-haired boy roll across the forest floor. The creature howls in anger before it turns and sprints into the forest. The boy is up as soon as they stop rolling and after the creature before Aizen can call him back. Though he still tries.

"No, Gin!"

However, the boy is gone and Aizen curses as he rushes to his feet. A sharp, searing pain shoots up his leg before her can take one step. He collapses back onto his knees at the feel of it, hands clutching at his leg. It's broken and so he can't go after the boy.

He settles for calling for help instead. He spreads his Reiryoku as far as he can but finds there's no one close enough. Tōsen still waits by the trap. He's ten kliks away and unaware things have gone horribly wrong while Daisy's busy taking the child home before she can be missed by her family.

He's alone.

Out on a chilly night, in a Hollow infested forest, with Shadow dead at his feet he finds himself wondering where it all went wrong.


	14. Ch 13

**Chapter 13**

The battlefield is quiet.

Both army meet at a park. All rolling green hills and tall green trees that bend in the fierce wind. They stares each other down as they take up their sides. For a long while, no one talks. Neither wants to make the first move.

Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen float in the air, above the trees. They stare down at The Soul Society's Captains and Lieutenants—and a few others—as they stand on the opposite hill. There's a countdown going on in the back of Aizen's mind as he counts heads to make sure are the Captains and Lieutenant are present as planned.

He needs to time everything perfectly if he wants things to end well. Therefore, he lets the silence stretch for as long as he needs.

"Any last words, traitor?"

Yamamoto's words reach Aizen's ears easily enough. He spares the man a quick glance before his eyes flicker to his left. With the bait taken, he signals for the first team to prepare to reveal itself.

All Captains and Lieutenants are accounted for.

"Funny," he mutters, disinterest dripping from his voice as he tries hard to pretend that he isn't invest in the fight. The less they think he cares at the moment, the better because Aizen has a very special plan prepared. First, he needs to keep his cool. He needs to act disinterested enough to make Yamamoto seem like the brash one itching to fight. "I was moments away from asking the same of you and yours."

"You will answer for you crimes, Aizen," Yamamoto warns as he glares up at him. There's fire in his eyes as he leans against his cane. He looks every inch the fragile old man—all wrinkles and white hair—but Aizen knows he isn't.

Beside him, Gin twitches. His hand flicks out twice just out of his peripheral vison. It's the signal that lets him know the others have moved into position. It's time to truly get the plan into motion now.

"Will you answer for yours?" he asks, as he finally looks Yamamoto in the eyes. The Head Captain doesn't even have the grace to look confused. He knows what Aizen is talking about but doesn't say a word. The rest of the Death Gods, on the other hand, have confused looks on their faces.

"I have no crimes to answer for," the old man denies, straight-faced.

Aizen scoffs.

"Who, then, will answer for the slaughter of the Quincy?" he asks, venom in his voice as he glares the old man down.

Many of the Captains shift nervously in their spots. They all remember the extermination of Quincy race, if not participated in the massacre. Aizen himself had been force to kill thousands of Quincy.

He remembers the fight like it was yesterday. Remembers the blood, sweat, and guts. Remembers fighting for his life and the sound of bodies hitting the floor as he slashed his way through the enemy.

Gin had been spared the fate of being part of the genocide. He had been nothing more than a child during that time. Just a student and too young to properly wield a Zanpakuto. Definitely too young to be a part of a major war but he remembers it as well.

However, what he remembers isn't the fighting.

Gin remembers the quietness afterwards. The fear. The discontent. He remembers how it felt as if the whole Soul Society had frozen. The world had stilled. Souls had been too afraid to leave their homes. School had been canceled and the world had been changed forever.

Tōsen had been lucky enough to avoid the event entirely. His soul had not yet arrived at The Soul Society but he's heard the stories. Still, while he had not been a part of that particular fight, he's been a part of many other horrors during his time in The Soul Society.

"The Quincy had to be stopped," Yamamoto says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"And so do you."

It's not Aizen who speaks or any of Yamamoto's Death Gods.

It's Daisy.

She saunters up to stand besides Aizen, Tōsen, and Gin. The Death Gods stare up at her in amazement because many had thought her dead. Her disappearance had always been a mystery. Some had speculated she'd been infected by the Hollow virus that had taken Shinji. They thought she had either not survived it or run off with them. However, after Aizen's defection, many had begun to think she might have fallen at the hands of the ex-Captain.

They had been close after all.

Where one went, the other always followed.

"You can't be allowed to go on murdering innocents," she tells the old man as he glares up at her.

"So the missing Fourth Division Lieutenant returns," Yamamoto drawls as he watches the redhead. "Tell me, young one. Will your defection be worth the price it will cost you?"

"So quick to sentence death," Daisy says as she appraises the old man. She very carefully keeps her gaze from roaming toward the other Death Gods. She needs to remain composed and knows that won't be the case if she looks towards her old friends. "You haven't changed a bit."

Another tense silence takes the field. Many Captains shift uncomfortably under the expected events. They had thought Aizen would have come out swinging. Or that he would have brought more men to the fight. However, he stands up there with only Gin and Tōsen and now—surprisingly—Daisy at his side.

Moreover, isn't that a shock?

Daisy, former Lieutenant of the Fourth Division, stands before them and they can't help but stare. They all remember her, of course. Most of them had even been her friend before her sudden disappearance. Her just as sudden appearance stuns those that were closer to her.

Like Renji Abarai, current Lieutenant of the Sixth Division.

Sure, he was just a kid during the time but he remembers her. He remembers the red-haired woman who would travel into the poorer districts with treats and toys for the kids who didn't have anything. Renji had been one of those kids. Homeless, he'd struggled to survive off stolen bread and scavenged food. He probably would have starved many times over if she hadn't come along as often as she did with food to spare for the homeless kids like him.

Rukia Kuchiki—Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division—too had been one of those children and her chest clenches painfully as she stares up at Daisy. She remembers the dark days of her early childhood clearly. Just as she remembers that Daisy had been the one to encourage her to keep moving. To keep fighting to live.

"Look at your Head Captain, men," Tōsen says after the silence has lasted long enough for most to get over the shock of seeing Daisy alive. He waves a hand in the old man's direction as he talks to pull as much attention to his words as he can. "Daisy has cause no harm and yet she has been listed for execution. Is this really the man you wish to follow to your grave?"

"You're one to talk!"

All eyes swivel towards the talker and Aizen's mildly surprised to find that the yell comes from Shūhei Hisagi. Tōsen's former Lieutenant glares up at the trio, mouth set in a sneer.

"You're out to kill us all," Hisagi reminds them and Aizen gives a bitter laugh.

"Oh, my boy," he tuts with a shake of his head. Many wide eyes turn back to him at the sound of his laughter but before he can speak, the next group makes its appearance.

"You have been lied to," Urahara calls as he, Yoruichi, and Tessai move into position. They stand on one of the hills instead of in the air. Though they stand on the hill directly under Aizen so there's no confusion of just whose side he's on. "Aizen is not out to take over the world."

His words are met with confusion. A quiet mummer goes through the gathered Death Gods but no one speaks up. Not even Yamamoto says a word. He stays silence, realization about what is about to happen stealing his words.

Seems he as if he might have to kill some of his men as well.

"You lie," someone finally says. All eyes turn to Hitsugaya as he unsheathes his Zanpakuto with deadly grace. "I always knew you could not be trusted, Urahara. It will be my pleasure to end you."

"Bloodtursty as al'ways, eh?" Gin calls as he stares down at the boy with closed eyes. "Guess ah know wat choice you'll be makin'. Suh a shame."

"Choice?"

"The Council was corrupted to the likes of which most of you were unaware of," Aizen says as his eyes drift briefly to the one who asked. He finds the speaker to be Izuru Kira, Gin ex-Lieutenant.

The man is all wide, blue eyes and confused but his gaze isn't on The Lord threatening death. It's locked on Gin and there's a pained look on his face. There's also betrayal shining in his eyes that hurts even more to see. He prays Gin can keep his cool long enough for their plan to succeed at the sight of it.

They have a lot riding on this and a strict schedule to adhere to. However, he holds no doubt that the first thing Gin will do is attempt to sway Kira to their side. The Lieutenant holds a place in Gin's heart that not even Aizen had been able to reach. Close as they may be, Gin's heart belongs solely to his Lieutenant.

Leaving Kira behind had all but torn the silver-haired man apart. He hasn't been the same since they left The Soul Society, Aizen can tell. Sure, Gin laughs and jokes but Aizen can see that his smile don't quite reach his eyes. Gin truly misses his Lieutenant. Even more so than he misses his childhood friend, Rangiku Matsumoto.

Therefore, he hopes that Kira joins them for Gin's sake alone.

He doesn't even want to image how devastated Gin will be if they are forced to end the blonde. However, it will be done if necessary. Aizen does not doubt Gin's loyalty but he also knows that if Kira goes Gin might just go as well.

The only thing keeping Gin going now is the knowledge that they didn't actually betray anyone. Sure many people were hurt, physically and emotionally, but no one had actually been deceived. They had simply left and everyone was better off without the old Central anyways.

The new one however would definitely need to be investigated. While he's all for wiping out the corruption, he's not really interested in wiping out those that don't need to be killed. If they prove themselves to be just, then Aizen sees no need to kill them though he will keep a close eye on them.

That had been their first mistake, after all.

With no one to keep them in line, the old Central had grown too powerful.

"You lot cannot stand here and tell me that you had not seen it as well," he tells them, watching as the Death Gods shift nervously at that. He lowers himself to the ground then. Slowly, he comes to stand next to Urahara. His trying to make himself seem less powerful. More exposed so he seems less like the tyrant they all think he is. "Surely, as Captains, all of you must be aware of the starvation, the chaos, the unjustified executions, and the inability to voice you disagreements without threat of execution as well."

The Death gods continues to shift nervously but no one says a word.

"You would be dead, Rukia," Aizen calls and the petite little Death God jumps at the sound of his voice. "The Central had ordered your death and you brother would have personally marched you to your execution if we hadn't stepped in."

"Lies!" the girl cries as she clenches the Zanpakuto harder in her hands. "That was you, you planned it! You killed the Central and called for my death!"

"How much are you willing to lie to your men," Aizen calls as he turns his gaze to Yamamoto. There's fire in his eyes that he know everyone sees but he can't stop himself. His disinterested act is out the window but it shouldn't affect their plans too much. "You know as well as I do that the Central called for her execution long before I killed them. The only reason I even stayed behind a long as I did was to stop it.

"The only reason I even let you be brought in front of the Sōkyoku at all was because I needed the Hōgyoku Urahara stupidly chose to hide in your body," Aizen tells Rukia though he sends a pointed glare Urahara's way.

"The Central was on to me," Urahara says with a big smile and a shrug despite their dire situation. "They were seconds away from raiding my facility and Rukia was the closest one around that they wouldn't suspected. You asked me to help you cross the line between Hollow and Death God and I did to the best of my abilities but the Central caught wind. You know as well as I what would have happened if they caught me with the Hōgyoku."

"You, you hid it inside of me so that the Central wouldn't kill you," Rukia asks as she stares at her old time friend. She looks like someone just pulled the rug out from under, confused and shocked. "I, I though you hid it so Aizen couldn't get his hands on it."

"I made it for him, Rukia," Urahara says with a sad shake of his head. "I never got a chance to finish it before my banishment and, afterwards, I was too busy tending to Shinji and the others. I never meant to leave it in you but couldn't get word to Aizen on where I hid until a century had past.

"Once I did though, I pulled some string to get you sent to Karakura but then you had gotten involved with Ichigo and I couldn't get you to stand still long enough to remove it," he tells her, shame in his voice as he bows his head. "The Central found out not too long after that the experiments conducted in my facility were just as they had suspected and that I had hid something in your body. _That's_ why they called for your execution, not because you transferred your Reiryoku to Ichigo. He already had Reiryoku you just removed his seal."

"Seal?" Rukia asks sounding more than a little dazed at the information overload.

"Ichigo is son of Isshin Kurosaki, also known as Isshin Shiba, former head of the Shiba Clan," Aizen says, once again drawing the attention to himself as Urahara looks like he's about to be brought down from the shame and guilt alone. "Ichigo would have been a member of the fifth Noble Family if Isshin had not defected. Still, Ichigo is as strong as any noble. Thus, Isshin put a seal on him and his sister so that they would not be accidently found by any Death God."

The gasp that ring are almost music to Aizen's ears.

"This has gone on long enough!"


	15. Ch 14

**Chapter 14**

Yamamoto's voice rings across the field like thunder and many of his Death Gods recoil at the sound of it. "You have spewed enough lies for today, Aizen. Now it is time for you to atone for your crimes."

"I will," Aizen says as he finally draws his Zanpakuto. The time is right, everyone is in position, and targets have been locked onto. "Right after I make you answer for yours," he swears as Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai prepare to attack as well.

"Any who choose to continue living within the web of lies this man has told you, can do so," Tōsen says from his spot in the air as he draws his Zanpakuto. "Just know that you will die at his side."

"But, if ya choose ta get ya heads out of yer asses, yer more than wel'come to join us," Gin says, all smiles even as he gets ready to kill many he once thought of as friends. "We won't lie ta ya. Not like him an' we've no plans to return ta The Soul Society either."

"It will be yours to run," Daisy agrees as she moves to land next to Aizen and offers every Death God a kind smile. "We swear to you that once we've eliminated all the corruption you will never see us again."

"Unless you go wandering in Hueco Mundo," Urahara nods, hands clenching tightly onto his cane. "That will be their territory. Theirs and the Arrancars and I would suggest that you do not attack either."

"Doing so will be declaring war," Aizen states. "So choose now."

"Will you die by the side of the man you has lied to you time and time again?" Tōsen asks as he tries to determine exactly how many of them might come to their side.

"Or will ya fight against the injustice t'at has plagued yer once beautiful home?" Gins asks on cue as he drops down next to Daisy. Tōsen will become a target now, he knows and it's just what they need. The first move needs to be made by them. However, whoever attacks him will be taken down before they can so much as take their next breathe.

"We will not make you fight your friends if you do choose to side with us," Daisy says softly as she eyes the Lieutenants because she knows they will be the ones with the toughest decision to make if their Captains don't side with them.

She holds her hands out to them, an invitation, as her eyes lock onto Renji—the child she wished she could have saved from homelessness.

The first body hits the floor then.

It crashes into the ground in a bloody mess, a telling arrow protruding from its back. No one on Aizen's side is too surprised to find it's Hisagi either. He would be the first one to try to attack a vulnerable Tōsen.

"So be it."

The war begins in earnest then. Yamamoto calls the charge and while most spring forward without a thought, some stay back. Indecision grips them so they stand, Zanpakuto in hand, and do nothing as their friends begin to attack.

Rukia is one of those Death Gods and her gaze flickers to the side to find Renji standing not too far away from her. He also stands back, Zanpakuto limp in his grip even as his Captain rushes forward. They share a glance, quick and yet filled with so much meaning before they nod and push forward, decision made.

Kira watches them go, a jumble of emotions freezing his muscles. They keep him in place even though he knows he should attack as well. Nevertheless, he doesn't. Instead, he stands back, a lump stuck in his throat as his gaze flickers up to Gin.

His ex-Captain stands on the opposite hill, Zanpakuto locked in battle with another Death God. Kira cannot tell whom. His brain is a mess of half-finished thoughts and decisions and, while he really should know whose attacking Gin, his mind can't be bothered to pull up the name.

Instead, he continues to stare blankly at his ex-captain He doesn't have anyone to help him make a decision. No one he can lock eyes onto and just know what the right choice is. Hisagi would have been the closest thing he would have had to that but the man's on the floor, unconscious from the unexpected attack. So he has to make the decision on his own but he's brain can't decide what the right thing to do is. He knows that the longer he stands there the worst things will get. Therefore, as his eyes lock onto Gin's, he decides to choose with his heart instead.

"You're outnumbered, Aizen. Just give up," Yamamoto says as he comes to stand in front of The Lord. Aizen just quirks his brow.

"You are severely incorrect," he says as his lower level Espada make their appearance with their Fracciónes. "It would seem as if our armies are even."

He keeps the 'for now' to himself and instead motions for Wonderweiss to make his appearance. It had taken some effort and convincing but the Aizen had managed to get Starrk to allow the young Arrancar to participate in the war. It had taken some more convincing for Starrk to allow him to make special modifications to the young Arrancar.

Wonderweiss appears next to him instantly and releases his Resurrección—his Hollow abilities—without waiting for a command. His body once again resemble the deformed creature he used to be and still kind of is.

It had taken some doing and resources they had only just been able to spare for Aizen to make Wonderweiss useful despite his disabilities. He'd modified the younger Arrancar Resurrección to absorb some of Yamamoto's power. As long as Wonderweiss lives then the old man cannot call on the power of his Zanpakuto to fight and it gives Aizen the advantage he needs to kill Yamamoto.

The man may be old but he is not the Head Captain of all the Death Gods for no reason.

Their Zanpakuto crash together as he deflects a blow aimed directly at the younger Arrancar. Wonderweiss is slow in his current form. His figure has gone from thin to bulky and the young one is sluggish to react to the Zanpakuto headed his way so Aizen deflects it as he waits for the next stage in the plan.

They need to find out if Matilda still lives.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra make their appearance then. They stand next to Ceci-Anne, who's been completely healed by Orihime much to the Assassins' amazement. They're on the roof of a tall building as the Archer beings to rain arrows on the enemy. She's carefully avoids the Death Gods who have yet to move or attacked any in Aizen's army. Her arrows don't do much damage. Not like the first one that had been back with some power Aizen hadn't bother to explain as he'd handed it to her. Still, the arrows help distract the Death Gods long enough for their opponent to get a hit in.

"The target stands three kliks south of Daisy and Gin," she tells them as she pulls back another arrow. "Nnoitra and Tesra are working to get him alone but their being targeted by the big Captain with spiked hair."

"They won't last long," Ulquiorra says as he watches the Captain laugh with maniacal glee. The Captain is strong, incredibly strong. Nnoitra can do nothing more than scramble to block the swings sent their way. "Keep firing at him, we'll see what we can do."

Ceci-Anne nods as she lets an arrow fly. It reaches it's mark and digs into muscled flesh. The Captain doesn't even falter in his attack. He keeps swinging while a little pink-haired girl breaks the arrow shaft from the Captains shoulder. With a curse, Ceci-Anne notches another arrow and aims from the Captain's hand instead.

She lets it fly.

The arrow is blocked.

The Captain's predator like gaze turns her way.

"Oh, shit."

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sprint across the field, dodging swing Zanpakutos and Kido Spells aimed at them. They fire Ceros as they go. Helping their allies as much as they can while they make their way to their target.

Something else has caught the spikey–haired Captain's attention. While they worry over the poor soul that now has to fight him, it has given them the advantage they need. Nnoitra now has the Tenth Division Captain a fair distance away from the other Death Gods. While not defenseless, help won't be able to reach the Captain if he calls for it.

There's too many Arrancar between the Captain and his allies. They would have to cut through many Arrancars if they wanted to reach him.

"He's all yours," Nnoitra says as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow appear at his side. The small Captain stares at them impassively even though they know he's more affected than he's letting them see by the pants tumbling from his lips. "Ceci-Anne needs help."

"Go," Ulquiorra tells him and Nnoitra takes off with a nod, Tesra at his heels.

He reaches Ceci-Anne just in time to block the hit headed her way. The archer is not defenseless. He knows that, but she's no match for the Captain in close range combat. He shoots her a glare as he once again gains the Captain's attention.

"Get out of here."

Ceci-Anne shows only a moment of hesitation before she shakes her head and notches another arrow.

"He's too strong for you alone," she says as she lets the arrow go. The distance between her and her target is ridiculously short but it increases the force behind her arrow. It cuts clean through the Captain's left bicep and stops with only the feathers sticking out of the wound.

"Killing you both will be so much fun," the Captain declares, a grin that is all teeth on his face as he yanks the arrow out of his arm. Ceci-Anne curses as she notches another arrow but, before she can draw it back, a comforting Reiatsu settles over her.

She spares a quick look up and heaves a relieved sigh as the last of the Espada make their appearance.

The maniacal Captain is blasted away from them by a yellow cero.

"Harribel," Nnoitra greets and the two Espada share a quick nod before Nnoitra turns. He jumps back into the battle going on the grassy hill. He leaves Ceci-Anne in Harribel's more than capable hands as he goes to find another Death God to fight.

With the stronger Espada's arrival most of the Captain's attention has turned to them, leaving Nnoitra and those lower than him to pick off the Lieutenants. A job he doesn't find too difficult as his hand warps around the neck of a black-haired man. The man doesn't have time to react. Nnoitra lifts him clean off the floor and drives his Zanpakuto through him before he can so much as cry out in surprise.

The first casualty of the war belongs to The Soul Society.

A man with a buzz cut and sunglasses falls lifelessly to the floor. Slice in two, he has no hope of being saved. His body begins dissolving into Spirit Particles before he even touches the ground.

Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba of the Seventh Division falls.

No one stops to look or mourn though. No one can afford to. The fighting continues and, as the body finishes dissolving, the last of the Death Gods finally choose their sides and move.

Captain Retsu Unohana has questions for her once missing Lieutenant but she knows they'll have to wait. The corruption is about to be ended and she can finally sink her claws into the people who threatened to kill her. With maniacal glee that would put her fellow spikey-haired Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, to shame she draws her Zanpakuto.

She doesn't spare a glance to her first victim. All she is aware of is blood splashing onto her clothes as she sinks her Zanpakuto into the shoulder of some nameless Death God. Cries of outrage and disbelief go up around her but she ignores them as she cuts her way towards her 'Head Captain'.

'The man will pay,' she vows, a bloodthirsty grin on her face. It'd been too long since she'd enjoyed a proper fight. Way too long since she got to maim her last victim but she can still remember her days as The Soul Society's most Diabolical Criminal. There's a reason everyone cowards in fear even at an idle threat from her. One doesn't get a name like that and just forgets everything they'd done to be branded as such.

She remembers the blood, guts, and screams just like she remembers the day Yamamoto had come for her. He'd forced her to join him, promising to end her if she didn't. She'd become some sick parody of a lion at a circus. Being poked and prod into doing Yamamoto's bidding and being threatened death if she didn't.

Now the Lion has been released and she coming for her master.

Her Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, follows behind her. She goes obediently as ever though no doubt slightly confused. Especially as she finds herself fighting against her fellow Death Gods that have now turned their Zanpakutos towards her Captain. Unohana spares her a quick smile as they fight and Isane realizes, somewhat belatedly, that they have sided with Aizen. She's not surprised or outraged though. As any loyal Lieutenant, she'll follow her Captain to the end without question.

At least not while on the battlefield, afterwards, though, she'll asked just why her Captain chose to side with Aizen.

"Brother!"

The sound comes from Isane left, pulling her attention. She gets just two seconds to duck or Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's Zanpakuto would have taken her head clean off her shoulders. She throws her weight forward as she ducks and rolls a good distance away from the Captain before he can think to strike again. Her roll brings her to a stop next to Unohana and she lets out a relieved sigh as her Captain moves to stand in between her and Byakuya.

She's no match for a Captain.

"I won't forgive you if you chose to attack my Lieutenant again," Unohana says, smile on her lips even as her eyes promise pain. Her clothes are as blood stained as her Zanpakuto but the Captain of the Sixth Division doesn't so much as blink.

His face is the same stoic mask as always even as his sister, Rukia, appears at his side and grips his arm to keep him from attacking again. There's a panicked look on the young Kuchiki's face as her eyes dart across the field. She's keeping an eye out for any attack even as she desperately tries to get her brother's attention.

"Brother, listen to me," she pleas as she tugs at his arm but the older Kuchiki doesn't acknowledge her. His gazed is locked on Unohana. "Don't do this, brother. Aizen isn't lying."

"How do you know," he asks without looking her way.

"Because he's not using his Shikai."

The surprise on the older Kuchiki's face is obvious and genuine as he stares down at his sister before snapping his gaze to where he can see Aizen fighting the Head Captain.

"How can you be sure?" he asks but even then, he knows it's true. He cannot sense Aizen's Reiatsu in the air. Even if Aizen had released it, he wouldn't have bothered with such an elaborate ruse. There's be no reason Byakuya can think of that would explain why Aizen, with his power of inflicting hallucinations, would go this far. "Are you positive?"

Why would Aizen not have killed them yet if they've been brought down by Hallucinations?

"Yes," the girl says as she release her brother now that he seems to have no intentions of continue his attack against Unohana. "Listen, the girl, the one dressed as a wolf. She talked to Ichigo, told him to question Urahara and I heard them. He told him the same thing they just said. I didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it so I went to the Vizards."

"Rukia," her brother cuts her off when he realizes the nerves are causing her to babble.

"They told me the same," she says as she turns her gaze to the supposed enemy. "They said it was an accident but they hadn't yet forgiven Aizen so they weren't sure if they would fight but they swore Aizen wouldn't use his Shikai. He needs our trust."

"Why?"

"Because he's still trying to look for his daughter."


	16. Ch 15

**Chapter 15**

No one knew her mother.

Or when she'd been born.

One day the child had just appeared. Toddling after Lieutenant Aizen on stubby legs that had just gained enough strength to walk while the Lieutenant made his way across his division. With his nose buried in whatever work he'd been occupied with at the time the Lieutenant had no idea he'd been followed to work until his Captain had stopped him.

"Seems you got yourself a little duckling," Shinji Hirako, previous Captain of the Fifth Division had said, a wide smile on his lips as she'd failed to stop in time with Aizen.

Aizen had been confused until the little body had run smack into him. Her lack of coordination causing her to land on her bottom before she could figure out what had happened. With a curse, Aizen had swept the child into his arms, confirming everyone's suspicion that the little one was at least under his care.

"It's okay," he cooed as wide, green eyes filled with tears. They never fell, though. The child sniffled a bit before snuggling into his chest. "I'm sorry about that, Captain Hirako," Aizen had muttered as he rocked the child back and forth. "I'll take her home right away."

"Nonsense," the Captain had said, while waving his hand dismissively. "You'd waste too much time doing that. Besides, she'd not bothering anyone. Just keep her out of underfoot and you'll be fine."

Aizen had nodded gratefully though, later on that day, he'd given a certain silver-haired boy an earful.

"What do you mean you just 'lost track of her'?" he asked, red-faced and angry but the boy didn't even flinched. He'd smiled in fact and shrugged helplessly.

"She's good at Hide an' Seek," the boy had say by way of explanation, causing Aizen's face to become acquainted with his palm.

"Gin."

"Sorry, Lieutenant Aizen, it won't happen a'gain, I promise."

However, it did happen again. More times, than Aizen would have liked and, before he knew it, everyone in the Imperial Division knew of his daughter. The child followed him everywhere and not too long after he'd stopped bothering to ask Gin to babysit. Especially, since the boy always seem to 'lose track of her.'

Soon seeing them together was a common occurrence and the members of the Imperial Guard no longer spared them much thought. No. Everyone was too preoccupied trying to guess who the mother of the child was.

More than one had bet on Daisy.

The Fourth Division Lieutenant could be found around Aizen more than any other woman but no one had remembered seeing her pregnant. She's been slim, fit, and in active duty long before the child had appeared. Plus, while the child obviously took a liking to her, most could see that the little one preferred Aizen's arms to hers.

With her out of the picture, they'd all drawn blanks and given up. Some even theorized that maybe the child had just appeared like any other soul and Aizen had taken her in but their resemblance were too great for that to be the answer. However, with no more clues and Aizen refusing to talk about the child's heritage, the identity of her mother had remained a secret.

Even Aizen's close circle of friends did not know the answer because Aizen never bother to share and they knew better than to pry. They loved the child regardless and treated her like a little miracle.

Gin had played with her in between training sessions and his duties a member of the Fifth Division. Daisy babysat as often as her position as Lieutenant would allow her, along with Tōsen. They were a happy little family during that time until it all went wrong.

No one can remember exactly how it happened.

One day the child, so used to escaping her babysitters and toddling after Aizen, had done just that. She had toddled right after him into a live battleground.

The Hollow had been on her in seconds and there was nothing anyone could have done. The identity of the careless babysitter was never found out, though the Third Seat of the Fifth Division had gone missing no more than an hour later. Gin's promotion to Third Seat had been a quiet affair, the entire Division grieving too much for their Lieutenant to properly celebrate.

That is what fueled them.

That is what drove Aizen to begin his research on Hollows in earnest. Sure, he had dabbled in that area before. He'd even manage to make a Hōgyoku that was far from complete, but never at the lengths of which he'd gone through afterwards.

The others had joined him without question. The man was devastated. They could see that and they hoped that if they'd kept him occupied he'd avoid the break down they could all see coming.

He'd worked long hours.

Organized hunting party after hunting party to catch Hollows to experiments on. He spent more days awake than asleep but he couldn't do it. He couldn't complete the Hōgyoku so in a bid of desperation he'd gone to Urahara, the Captain of the Twelfth Division during that time. Urahara who'd given him a look filled with pity and sorrow and promised to do what he could.

None of them had expected what had happened next.

Urahara's facility went under investigation.

The Hōgyoku was hidden within Rukia

The break down happen.

Aizen had been consumed by grief, smashing beakers and test tubes in a fit of rage.

A Hollow had broken loose in the confusion.

It had wreaked so much havoc and chaos before they finally managed to subdue it. Though, by then, Captain Shinji Hirako of the Fifth Division, Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi of the Third Division, Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna of the Ninth Division, Captain Love Aikawa of the Seventh Division, Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru of the Eight Division, Captain Kensei Muguruma of the Ninth Division, Vice-Chief Hachigen Ushōda of the Kido Corps, and even Urahara's own Lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki, had been infected.

They'd wiped out one-third of the Imperial Guard's command without even trying and would have been more impressed with themselves if they had really been the bloodthirsty killers everyone had made them out to be. However, they weren't impressed. They were panicked, ashamed, and guilt-stricken.

As they stared over the lives they had ruined, if not completely taken, Urahara had found them. Daisy was nowhere to be seen. Already long gone and devastated though none of them would know for days to come.

Urahara had taken one look at Gin, Aizen, and Tōsen and known they had not meant for any of this to happen. They'd thrown themselves at him, then. Asked if he knew anyway to reverse this and he knew what he had to do.

Securing a promise from them, he'd perform the forbidden Kido. He sealed his fate that day with Tessai at his side. Together they'd done what they could; figuring being stripped of the powers would be worth it if they could save the lives of the Captains and Lieutenants.

Though they should have known that neither Aizen nor Yoruichi would have let that happen. Securing her own bribe from Aizen, Yoruichi had swooped in and saved them. She'd gotten them out of The Soul Society and, together, they had started their new lives in The World of the Living, unaware that that Aizen's obsession had not yet been curbed.

Even with the disaster that left the Imperial Guard many members short, Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen had continued to try to find a way to reverse the Hollowfication process. They pawed through his Research Facility, searching for Urahara's Hōgyoku and it's location.

They had continue to comb all three words in hopes of finding Aizen's little, green-eyed daughter.

They didn't care if they found her as a Human, Hollow, or Soul.

They just wanted her back.


	17. Ch 16

**Chapter 16**

"Where is she," Grimmjow's growl is met with a defiant glare as his Zanpakuto clash's with the small Captain's. Around them, the battle continues and a few bodies fall, Arrancars and Death Gods alike.

More than a few Fracciónes have met their end.

"She is dead."

"Lies," Ulquiorra says, voice as empty as always though Grimmjow can detect the slight despair in his voice. It makes it wobble the tiniest bit and only he picks it up because, in this moment, he is tuned into the other Espada as he would have been to a Fracción.

Sure, they'd been forced to fight side by side. Ordered by Lord Aizen to fight together and watch each other's back since they are one of the few without a Clique. Therefore, have no one to help them if they find themselves in trouble. However, even as just a fellow pack member, Grimmjow can tell the boy isn't firing on all cylinders.

He's distracted, distant. Slow to react to the swing set his way as he continues to scan the battlefield for any sign of brown fur. Grimmjow blocks the attacks with ease even as he sends the distracted Espada a disapproving glare.

Ulquiorra quirks a brow while he, unnoticeably, tries to shake of his distracted state. He's trying to focus on his fight with the Captain but his eyes can't help but pull to the left. He stares over the green hills, towards the hills the Death Gods had been standing on just as the one known as Rukia, along with her brother, disappears behind it.

'She knows.'

He spares Grimmjow one last glance. The Sixth Espada and Captain have their Zanpakutos locked together and it provides Ulquiorra with the distraction he needs. He uses Sonido—a high-speed movement technique—and moves behind the Captain. He doesn't bother to make a big deal of it. Doesn't draw attention to what he's about to do. He just spears the Captain on his Zanpakuto, breaking his spine and spearing his heart.

"Let's go," he says as he yanks his Zanpakuto free of the small body. The Captain collapses on his knees without a sound. Hands clutching at his bleeding chest, he slumps forward. Ulquiorra doesn't know if he's dead or not. He doesn't bother to check as he follows Rukia's Reiatsu over the hill and towards the city.

Grimmjow follows him with that one command alone. He doesn't ask for an explanation even though he wants to grab the boy and shake him for killing their only lead on Matilda. He figures the other has a plan though. He wouldn't have risked never finding Matilda if he didn't because she means too much to them.

She means too much to Ulquiorra.

As his first and only Fracción, Matilda means the world to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow will do anything to get her back for him. So, together, they race through the city, following the trail of residual Reiatsu that hangs lightly in the air.

It stops before a huge, unassuming building. A warehouse and they enter carefully, mindful that they have no idea which side the Death Gods inside stand on.

"Who are you?"

The voice of the smaller Kuchiki rings around the empty warehouse. It bounces off the walls, echoing, but they follow it to the source easily enough. The Death Gods stand in middle of the room, back facing the front door, as they tower over a chair.

A girl—Matilda sits on it, immobile. Her hands are tied behind the chair, her head hangs forward. Her long flowing hair shields her face from view before she throws her head back. She heaves a huge, bitter laugh. It's devoid of all humor as a bloody tongue comes out to lick equally bloody lips.

"If I knew the answer," she begins, voice cold and nonchalant as she once again hangs her head. Her moves are sluggish, the Espada realize as she trails off a bit before shaking her head. She looks back up with dazes eyes as she struggles to remember what she'd been about to say. "Ah, I wouldn't be he, here."

"You don't know who you are," the oldest Kuchiki asks, doubt coloring his voice. However, it soon turns into annoyance as the girl laughs again. What she's laughing at, they don't know. There isn't anything remotely funny about any of this and the oldest Kuchiki's temper snaps at the sound of it.

His hand buries itself into the girl's long hair as he hauls her head up to look her in the eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Brother!" Rukia yells as she pulls him away from her. "She can't think straight. Captain Hitsugaya drugged her," she says as she moves around the girl to untie her arms. "She's harmless now."

"You have no fucking idea what harmless is," the girl snarls, surprising them as she breaks from her bonds before Rukia finishes untying them. "You fucking bastards, I was so fucking close," she screams as she launches herself at Rukia though she stopped by the older Kuchiki once again sinking his hand into her hair.

"Close to what," he asks, suspicion in his words as he drags her back to the chair and tosses her into it.

"So close to getting free," she grumbles as she slumps into the chair, the effects of the drugs once again hitting her. It comes in waves now that it's almost out of her system and she's timed it. Counted the seconds between each wave so she'd know when the prefect time to finally escape would be. "So close. Ah, they need my help. The war's started, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Rukia says, cautiously approaching the girl again.

"Well damn," the girl curses as she struggles to her feet. She tilts a bit but manages to keep her balance as she stumbles towards the door. "Should have known they wouldn't wait for me," she mutters, dazed and distracted even as she begins to search for an exited. "They better not fucking die."

"Wait," Rukia calls out just as the girl tilts dangerously but her brother flash steps next to her in time to stop her fall. "We need to ask you a few question."

"Thanks," the girl says as Byakuya carefully lowers her to sit on the floor. She buries her head into her hands, dazed beyond belief. She's been trained for this situation, being drugged, but, in that moment, she can't remember protocol. "I wouldn't bother," she tells them, a humorless laugh once again escaping from her. "I've never broken under interrogation and I'm not about to now."

"This isn't an interrogation," the man says, eyes hard while he watches the girl struggle to get herself together. "We must simply need to know if we can trust Aizen."

The girl laughs bitterly again, her voice ringing around the room as she lets herself slump back. The world spins as she lays sprawled on her back. From this position, she can see the older Kuchiki's patience is once again running thin.

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Don't you work for him?" Rukia asks, surprised and it only increases when the girl lets out another laugh and shakes her head.

"Fuck no," she says around her laugh, eyes closing. She wills the world to stop spinning while she takes in deep steady breaths. "I don't work for that fucking nut," she mumbles when she opens her eyes again. She's more centered than she was before and manages to get to her feet easier than the first time. "I may answer to anyone willing to pay for my service but Aizen has not made an offer."

"Then who are you working for?" Rukia asks, watching the girl as she makes her way towards the exit again.

"I'll let you know when I find out. Though, I have a feeling I might already know who," she growls, stalking out the room and running right smack into the two eavesdropping Espadas. "Well, I'll be. Looks like I actually am worth a fucking rescue mission."

"Matilda," Grimmjow greets, both relieved and annoyed that the girl is alive. Sure, she's pack but the girl had made quite the mess of his hand.

"Kitty Kat," she greets back with a smile that is all teeth and mischief before her eyes turn to the most important person in the room—well, for her that is. "Ulquiorra," his name is a whisper on her lips but before she can jump into his arms like she wants to, their reunion is cut short.

"I thought you weren't working for Aizen," the older Kuchiki's voice is full of nothing but suspicion and Matilda gives him a wide smirk.

"I'm not," she says as she brushes her hair over her shoulder and away from her face. "But that doesn't mean I don't know who his men are. When you're hired to convince a man to turn his back on those he calls allies you have to know all the details of the job, after all."

"Turn?" Rukia asks, dread in her voice as everything falls into place. "You came to recruit Ichigo. Why?"

"Because I was promised my name, the one I was born with," Matilda says as she push past the Espadas. "And now that I've completed my mission, I intend to get my payment. Ichimaru better be fucking ready to pay up."

~o0o~

"Izuru?"

His name is a question on the wind. Soft and concerned but he jumps anyways. Zanpakuto clench tightly in his hand he swings it up, ready to defend as a lithe body makes its way towards him.

"Gin?" Kira calls, dazed and confused and drench in blood that is not his own. No, it belongs to the Death God at his feet. One he can still not name and yet he can remember Gin's name clearly. "What?"

"Its okay, Izuru," Gin calls, voice soothing and warm and Kira realizes, belatedly, that his Zanpakuto is still raised. Still pointing threateningly at his former Captain. He almost drops it then.

Almost.

He catches himself at the last second. Stops himself from dropping it like it's burnt him and instead just lowers it enough to show Gin that he's not going to attack him.

To show him that he's chosen him.

That he'd craved his way through his former allies to make his way to Gin's side. To cut down the Death God whose name his brain still can't bring up. He doesn't say a word, doesn't explain himself. Gin knows him well enough to know what he's trying to say without voicing it.

A soft smile pulls the silver-haired man's lips up, melting Kira's heart even as it clenches painfully. They still have much to say and even more to discuss but, somehow, Kira knows it'll be okay.

"Ya don't have ta fight, Izuru," Gin says as he carefully pulls the Zanpakuto from his hands. Kira lets it go easily. Completely trusting of the man he loved—loves. He still does, even after all the hurt and betrayal and doesn't think twice as he throws himself into the man's arms. "Go ta The World of the Living. Wait for me there."

Kira wants to say no. He wants to bury himself further into Gins arms and never let go but he knows he can't. They're still on a live battlefield, still fighting for their lives. While he truly wants to avoid the fight, to disappear and pretend it isn't happening, he knows it's not possible.

Just like he knows he can't go hide and wait for it all to just blow over.

"I'll fight with you," he says, voice steadier than he feels as he takes his Zanpakuto back. "I'll always fight with you."

"Gin!"

The call comes just soon enough for Gin to react. He pulls Kira into his arms and raises his Zanpakuto just in time to block the attack aimed their way. Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe of the First Division is the one behind the attack.

There is no smile on Gin's face now. It's wiped clean by the threat on Kira's life. That above anything else is something he will not forgive. He uses his Zanpakuto to push man away from him while ushering Kira behind him.

He keeps the man hidden behind him, desperate to keep Kira from being forced to kill another Death God. The man may say that he's willing to fight at Gin's side but he knows Kira. He knows his gloomy little Lieutenant will regret this.

He'll regret cutting down the people he once thought of as friends.

The fight goes on for longer than Gin can keep track of and, at some point, Izuru has rejoined the fight. He blocks any Kido spells and swings sent their way even as Gin desperately wishes the man had taken his advice and gone to The World of the Living.

"Ichimaru!"

The shout of his name rings around the battlefield, stopping any and all fighting in it's tracks. They all turn as one towards the shout, towards one of the hills just as Matilda appears on it, angry and itching to fight.

There's blood splattered all over her and most wonder how she's still standing with so much blood loss. The others, those who had been hoping at her survival, heave a relieved breath even though it looks like she's ready to attack Aizen's Second In Command.

She doesn't stand alone on that hill.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow appear behind her followed by Rukia and Byakuya. At the arrival of the last two, many Death Gods gasp in shock. They stand beside the enemy without signs of attacking them.

Renji briefly sags in relief. It seems he might not have betrayed his Captain after all.

Gin smiles at the girl as he takes advantage of the distraction she's made to stab his opponent clear through his chest and out through his back. Ending the Lieutenant of the First Division before anyone can gather their wits and remember that their having a war.

Gin Ichimaru is nothing if not a sneaky bastard.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," the girl declares and Gin's smile widens as he laughs. It enrages the girl more and with a snarl, she's off. She races across the warzone with impressive speed. One Gin easily matches as he meets her half way and does what he's been itching to do since he first found her.

What he does next surprises many. He yanks the girl's wolf mask off to reveal wide green eyes and a young, childish face but that isn't what surprises them. What surprises them is what happens when his hand connects with the girl's forehead.

He wears a fingerless glove on his hand. One most Death Gods would recognize anywhere. It's red and sleek and holds the Death God's sigil on it and it used to help a Death God exit a Gigai.

And a Gigai does fall.

It lands limply on the floor as it's wearer is pushed out of it.

However, a Death God doesn't emerge.

A Hollow does.

Sharp teeth, pointed ears, white-haired, red-eyed, bushy tailed and body bigger than the Gigai, the Hollow falls to the floor, confused. It's a sentiment echoed by many as Gin laughs and pulls the Hollow to her feet because she doesn't look like a Hollow even though her Reiatsu feels like one.

She's human looking with human hands and feet and even a human looking face. She resembles an Arrancar more than your typical Hollow but Aizen looks as confused as everyone else does. He stares at the girl like he's never seen her before.

But he has. Gin knows he has, but the explanations will have to wait for later because their still fighting a war. A war that seems to only be remembered by a certain spikey-haired Captain as the girl's Reiatsu springs across the battlefield, strong and suffocating.

The Reiryoku of the Espada he's currently fighting doesn't compare to the newcomer's. With a smile that is completely predatory, he charges. His swing is met with a Zanpakuto that doesn't belong to the Hollow girl. It belongs to pale boy with emotionless green eyes and black hair.

The boy blocks the attack easily enough but the Captain know he's not as strong as the girl, not by a long shot. Therefore, he flicks the boy away from him and attacks the girl again.

She blocks him this time, but not with a weapon. No, she blocks him with her arm. Thick granite like skin refuses to break under his Zanpakuto even as he pushes all his weight into it. She swats him away then and he laughs manically as he slides, still standing, a few paces away from her.

"Finally, someone strong enough to fight me," he cries, thrilled but the girl just looks at him, impassively.

"You seemed to have had a hell of a time trying to take the other Espada down," the girl muses, sounding bored beyond belief. She's confused. Who wouldn't be but her training kicks in. Her mind focuses in on the fight as she pushes the questions to the back. She'll save those for later. "What makes you think you will be able to defeat me?"

"I don't."

He charges her again and, this time, she moves out of the way at the last second. She sonidos behind him and fires a Cero at him. So closed range and sudden the Captain has no hope of dodging it. He laughs, loud and incredibly pleased even as it sears into his skin.

Burned and smoking, he still stands at the end of it. He's cover in ashes, blackened but he still finds the will to raise his Zanpakuto. The Hollow takes one second to pity him, to watch his feeble attempt of an attack before she rushes forward as well.

She meets him half way and warps a hand around his thick neck.

Her small hand doesn't manage to wrap completely around it but it doesn't matter to her. She wraps her hand around his windpipe as much as she can and crushes it.

His body falls to his knees as he suffocates. His hands claw at his neck, tearing the skin slightly in his panic. His Zanpakuto lies on the floor, dropped carelessly and the Hollow picks it up slowly. She stares the man in the eyes as she raises it.

The Zanpakuto slices through his neck easily.

"Anyone else?" she calls as the Captain's body falls to the floor with a sickening thud, the dismembered head rolling across the field. She drops the Zanpakuto next to the body without a thought. Her challenge is met with silence as she stands over the fallen Captain. "Good."

She steps over the fallen body without a though and she stalks towards her next victim. Gin realizes, just a little too late, that this might not have been a good idea. As the Hollow draws towards him, anger shining in her bright red eyes, he wonders if he really should have released her full potential after inciting her wrath.

This won't be pretty.

She is her father's daughter, after all.

"Tell me," she growls, drawing herself to full height, trying to look as imposing as she can even though she's a few heads shorter than him. There's desperation in her voice Gin wishes he couldn't hear. It tugs at his heart to see the girl he once care for so much so completely lost. "Tell me my name."

"Trixy."


	18. Ch 17

**Chapter 17**

He stills remembers that day.

He remembers them all actually.

He remembers when Aizen had brought her home. Squirming and whimpering, Aizen had held her close as he'd entered his home.

They'd always been close, Aizen and him. He'd been the Lieutenant of the Division Gin had been assigned to after graduating from the Death God Academy in just one short year. They'd gotten along surprisingly well when Gin had been inaugurated into the Division. Something that surprised the boy at the time.

Gin had grown up an orphan struggling to survive. A fate many others actually shared. He wasn't used to getting along with anyone. Even when most children in the poor districts would band together to have some hope of survival, Gin had stayed alone.

He worked better alone, or so he told himself.

Then he had met Rangiku. Found her weak and unconscious and gave her some of the food he'd managed to scavenge when she woke. They stuck together after that. They watched out for each other, and, when they were old enough, they joined the Death Academy together. However, Gin graduated a lot earlier than her.

A lot earlier than most actually.

A prodigy, they'd called him and many Captains were interested in him but Aizen, not even Captain at the time, had been the one to convince him to join the Fifth Division. With a kind smile and warmth, he'd invited Gin to join his Division but it wasn't the sweet voiced that convinced him.

It was the genuine warmth behind them.

Gin had made his decision then and there. Heading to the Fifth Districting that very day and leaving Rangiku behind. He'd missed her somedays, missed being able to see her everyday but, as that days passed, that lessened.

Still he had no friends in the Fifth Division. Many were either too intimidated by him or to snotty to attempt to befriend. Aizen had seen that. He'd seen little Gin, barely more than a pre-teen, completely alone. Isolated from the others. While Gin didn't really care if he had friends or not, he didn't reject Aizen's friendship when it was offered because, once again, it was genuine.

Gin wasn't used to genuine. He'd grown up in a world where genuine didn't exist. The soul you called friend one day could stab you in the back the next. Still, he knew better than to let it slip from his grasp.

He'd grasped onto Aizen's friendship with both hands.

As they years passed, their friendship grew.

Thus, it wasn't rare that Gin would enter Aizen's home unannounced or already be there before the Lieutenant himself. Therefore, he'd been there when Aizen had gotten home, drenched from the ongoing storm and cradling a child in his arms. She couldn't have been more than days old when Aizen brought her home, shielded from the worst of the rain by Aizen's coat.

Aizen hadn't said a word when he'd found Gin in his home. He'd just given the boy a considering look before he'd held the child out to him.

Uncertain, Gin had only stared.

"Gin, I need to run a bath for her," Aizen had said, voice soothing and comforting as he urged Gin—still just a child himself—to take the babe. "She'll get sick if I wait too much longer."

Still uncertain, Gin held out his arms and Aizen had place her in them gratefully before shedding his wet coat and racing off. He held her stiffly and with no amount of comfort. He didn't know how to hold her comfortably and she let him know with a whimper as she'd squirmed.

"Easy," Gin had cooed, voice wobbly but determined as he rocked her. He moved carefully, barley more than a twitch really. He was too scared to hurt her but desperate to comfort the babe lest she start crying. "It's fine. Ya'll be fine."

And when big green eyes had opened, unshed tears in them, and locked eyes with his, he'd known that he'd protect this child from the cruel world.

He'd never bother to ask Aizen where he found her. He didn't ask who her mother was, if she had one. He just accepted her. She was part of his life now as much as Aizen or Daisy or Tōsen and he'd played with her as much as he could.

He also remember the day she mastered the art of escape. He'd gone hectic looking for her and nearly had heart attack when he'd spotted her with Aizen. There was no way to keep her escape a secret then. Aizen had given him the scolding of a lifetime but, try as he might, the child just kept disappearing on him.

It wouldn't be until years later that he would realize just why it seemed she could disappear in the blink of an eye but, by then, she'd be gone from their lives.

He remembers that day clearly, too, if not better than the other days.

There had been and emergency. A Hollow appearing and killing hundreds. The Fifth Division had been the first to react that day. Aizen had led them to the fight, calling out orders and commands, unaware that she'd followed them.

She'd been with Aizen before the attack, playing in his office while the Lieutenant had done paperwork. When the alarm had sounded, he'd been unsure what to do with her but had decided to leave her in the care of the Third Seat of the Fifth Division.

Gin had killed the man afterwards.

He'd gutted him alive. He had reveled in the man's anguished screams. Aizen had found him then, drenched in blood as he'd slowly pulled out the still screaming man's intestines.

Aizen hadn't reprimanded him nor did he commend him He'd simply cut the man's head of with his Zanpakuto, ending his suffering, and walked away.

Gin had been promoted to Third Seat not too long after.

The day they found her again, Gin had been too excited to follow the plan. He'd given chase without thinking. Leaving an injured Aizen behind, he'd followed her, the Hollow, through the forest. He'd chased her for hours, never letting her disappear from his sight.

The chase had been long and hectic and Gin doesn't remember how they'd ended up in The World of the Living, only that he finally had her cornered. Too tired to keep running, or perhaps finally irritated enough to attack, she'd stopped in a clearing and done just that.

Gin had avoided her attack easily enough.

The fight was grueling, lasting hours, but he managed to subdue her. Managed to get her to summit long enough for him to activate the Hōgyoku.

It was incomplete. Only able to do half of what they needed it to do and Gin was extremely lucky it hadn't killed them both. It had knocked her out though. She'd slipped into unconsciousness and for a few seconds he was worried it had killed her until he realized she was still breathing.

He'd found them shelter then.

Her transformation was just beginning and he had no way of transporting her back to The Soul Society until it was finished. Instead, he turned his attention to making her Gigai. He wasn't sure how any of this would turn out but he knew she wouldn't look normal.

If all went according to plan she'd still slightly resemble a Hollow.

Building it had been tricky without having all the resources he needed at hand but, after visiting a few Death God Bureaus established in The World of the Living, he managed to gather everything he needed to make a fully functioning Gigai.

On the last day, right as her transformation was ending; he'd slipped her into it. She wouldn't have been able to use her powers that way. Well, she shouldn't have been but Gin had underestimated her. Had forgotten that she had the knack of disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Green eyes had open, locked with his for a second and, suddenly, poof she was gone.

Well, not really poof.

Gin had turned away for a quarter of a second. Rustling behind him had drawn his attention and when he'd turn back, she was gone.

Just gone.

No Reiatsu, no footprints, no trail.

Gin had hunted her for days before finally returning home, defeated. Daisy, Aizen, and even Tōsen had question him repeatedly but he had been too devastated to speak. He'd been too ashamed to tell them what he'd done.

There was no telling what they would have done to him if he'd told them he'd used the unfinished Hōgyoku on her. Instead, he had said nothing. He vowed to keep it a secret until he found her again because he was going to find her.

And he did.

Many years later and living with a bunch of humans as a hired Assassin. The Agency, that's where she worked and Gin wasn't too surprised to know she was a killer. The Hollow in her would drive her to seek destruction and death, after all.

What he was surprised at was to see her still in the same Gigai.

It should have been too small. Too uncomfortable to keep wearing but she never took it off and that's when it hit him. As he followed her around, watching her from a distance, he'd realized she didn't know. She'd lost her memories at some point in the years since he'd transformed her or they just hadn't come back at all.

But not even that was as shocking as finding Daisy amongst them too.

The first time he caught sight of her he'd been over taken by hurt and betrayal. He'd been angry, ready to maim. He'd only stopped himself from confronting her because he knew he couldn't risk it. That and he'd realized, as he kept watching them, that Daisy truly had no idea just who the young girl was. So he help back. Daisy may have abandoned them but none of that matter as much as bringing Trixy home.

So he waited.

Bought his time until he had the perfect time to reveal himself.

And the chance offered itself in the form of a Hollow and a mission gone tits up.

"Why, why can't I remember?"

The devastation in her words shatters Gin's heart. It makes him feel guilty because he now realizes why she'd been so determined to know her name. Why she'd so desperately wanted to hear a name that, honestly means nothing to her now.

She's not the babe Aizen brought home on a stormy day. She's no longer the child that would follow him around like a little duckling. No matter how much they wish it otherwise, she never will be again.

Gin had realized that when he'd found her.

As he watched her fight, train, and kill, he'd realized that he couldn't just sweep her up into his arms and bring her home to Aizen. She's an adult. Her own person with her own life to lead. The revelation of the name they'd given her centuries ago would mean nothing but he can see that she'd hoped it would bring back the memories.

Nothing would, though.

If they hadn't come back on their own then they'd been lost through her transition to a Hollow.

"There's a reason ya can't remember," he tells her, voice soft. There's not a smile on his face this time. It falls when he catches sight of the distress on her face. "Ya died ta young ta remember."

"I died?" she asks, confused though no less distraught.

"Ya died as a babe," he says, only just resisting the urge to pull her into his arms and comfort her. "Ya were taken from us ta young for ya ta remember us or any of it," he tells her before his eyes flicker to look as his Lord. "We looked for ya though. We never stopped looking for ya."

"Never?" she asks, a hopeful gleam coming to her eyes. Gin smiles as he sees it there, a soft smile he usually reserves for Kira pulling his lips up.

"Never."

It's not Gin who answers her, but Aizen.

He moves to stand behind her. The look on his face is both hopeful and sadden at the same time. The Hollow—Trixy turns to him wearily. Her red eyes—no longer the green they used to be—snap back to Gin.

"Is he?" she asks, voice small and uncertain but hopeful and Gin nods, smile widening. "I knew there was a reason your Reiatsu called to me," she mumbles before the weary look disappears. Wide, red eyes turn to Aizen, his heat clenching painfully at her next words. "You're the one, aren't you? You're the one who welcomed me into The Soul Society when Mother killed me."

Gin isn't the only one that's shocked at her words.

"Yes," Aizen says without missing a beat. A warm, comforting hand comes up to cradle Trixy's cheek. She allows it. The need to recoil from his touch never comes. "Of all the things for you to forget. Of all your lives not to remember, I hoped it would be that one."

"It's kind of hard to forget being slaughter by your own Mother," Trixy says, a bitter tone to her voice. "I always just thought it was my imagination," she continues with a shrug. "A dream. I was always too young in those memories. It just didn't line up. None of it made sense. How could I have died if I was still breathing? Nice to know that bitch really did kill me, though."

"She loved you," Aizen says, voice strong and sure even though the evidence proves otherwise. "She just couldn't handle raising you alone so she sent you to me."

"What a hell of a way to do it," she snaps as she pulls away from Aizen's grip. His heart clenches painfully as she takes a few step away from him. "How many times have I died?"

"More than I would have liked," he mumbles and he would have said more. Would have told her the many time they'd been brought together. Would have told her the many time he watched her be born, both in The Soul Society and in The World of the Living.

It's all one big cycle, after all.

You die in one and are born in the next again and again. There's no possible way to keep track how many times you'd passed through a realm but it's always with the same souls. Souls close enough will always draw together again. He and his daughter had passed through many of them with each other.

This had been the first time she'd gone into the next realm before him. It had been the first time for a lot of things, really. The first time he'd looked for pleasure in another realm.

The women, her mother, had been a beautiful woman. Long flowing blond hair, wide green eyes, sharp features and a thin waist. She'd seduced him thoroughly during one of his longer missions in The World of the Living. She had charmed him right into her bed repeatedly and he'd grown fond of her during that time.

He thought he loved her at one point.

Then it had been first time she'd been born in The World of the Living while he was in The Soul Society. The first time she'd lived two lives consecutively—short as the second may have been—in The World of the Living. When she had been born, Aizen had been both elated and guilt-stricken.

He was happy to have her back. His soul had recognized her instantly. It had heard her soul call back to him and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. The guilt had come afterwards. It came once his time in The World of the Living had been ending. Time was running out and, as he held the woman he thought he's loved in his arms, he'd spilled his secret.

He told her everything.

She had been hurt, betrayed. She'd kicked him out and told him not to come back. As much as it had pained him, he'd followed her wishes. He left her home, heart in his throat, but stayed a few extra days to get one last look at his daughter.

That's how he knew that night.

It had raining, both in The World of the Living and The Soul Society. Thundering but he'd ignored it as he raced to save her. He didn't make it on time. Fragile as she had been, she had died before he could reach her.

All wasn't lost though, the soul was still there. Her Chain of Fate tethering her to her final resting place even as her human body ceased to move. He'd scooped her up, tears in his eyes, as he cleansed her soul and allowed her to move on to The Soul Society.

It wouldn't be the only time she'd die before him either. A few years after her soul—still as young as it had been when he'd cleansed her—had finally arrived at The Soul Society she would leave him again.

No, it wouldn't be the only time she died before him but next would mark the first time she would be eaten by a Hollow.

It had almost destroyed him.

He had gained a new appreciation for her strengthen though. She'd gone through the same thing time and time again. She had watched him die many times. Yet she had always managed to greet him on the other side with smile. She may not have always retained all her memories—he hadn't either—but they'd recognized each other.

Their souls called to each other.

He would have told her all of this if they hadn't been interrupted.

If the world hadn't come crashing back with a sharp cry from Wonderweiss.

"Shit."

Wonderweiss falls lifelessly to the floor. Killed during the distraction much the same way Gin had done to the Lieutenant of the First Division. With his Zanpakuto's power no longer restrained, Yamamoto wastes no time releasing it.

Aizen has only seconds to knock Gin and Trixy to the ground. A ball of fire comes rushing at them but Aizen manages to tackle them all to the ground before it can hit them. They scramble to their feet after it passes. Wasting no more time, they jump back into the fight.

Gin and Aizen attack as one but Yamamoto is too powerful. Too skilled for it to faze him, he blocks both their attacks easily. He returns it with one of his own, causing Gin and Aizen to fall back.

"All of you will pay for betraying The Soul Society," Yamamoto says, speaking to more than just Aizen and Gin. He's talking to all the Death Gods who have sided with The Lord. They will pay even if he has to kill them himself.

"Ah, but only after you have done the same," Unohana says, appearing next to Aizen and Gin. She had no intentions of bowing down to the man again. She will not go back to being the caged tiger forced to perform for his entertainment.

"There are many crimes we have to pay for," Byakuya says as he too moves next to Aizen and Gin. Decision made, he stands tall. A small, unnoticeable smile comes to his lips as Renji and Rukia move to his side as well. "However, most were direct orders from you so it is only fitting that you pay for them first."

"We faced you on the ground of injustice once before," Captain Jūshirō Ukitake of the Thirteen Division says, speaking back to Rukia's execution when he and Captain Shunsui Kyōraku of the Eight Division had destroyed the Sōkyoku. They had aimed to prevent any future executions by destroying it.

Yamamoto had almost killed them for it.

"We will do so again without hesitation," Captain Shunsui Kyōraku says, determined as he and Jūshirō move to stand by Aizen. Their Lieutenants at their sides. They had been one of the few to not make a move. They had stood back, watching the fight progress and only attacking when the need to defend themselves called for it.

Amongst one of those who had not made a move is the Captain of the Second Division, Suì-Fēng, but she does so now. Her Lieutenant does not come with her though. He's been cut down already. Killed by someone Suì-Fēng hadn't been paying attention to see. Her gaze had been centered on her Ex-Captain, Yoruichi.

She'd been too stunned to react. Shocked to see her stand with Aizen long into the fight while she desperately tried to figure out what side to choose. She knows now, of course, and slips next her ex-Captain without a word.

There's no more Captains or Lieutenants to come forwards. They've all fallen so Yamamoto stands alone.

Even as powerful as he is, he doesn't last long.

He's cut down by the men he had controlled like puppets. The very ones he'd forced to do his bidding no matter how questionable the command or face death.

Together they slay the man.

They cut him down just as a portal opens and a certain Honorary Death God arrives just a little too late.

Looks like there'll be no fighting here for him either.

"Ah, come on!"


End file.
